A new family
by aminteitha
Summary: Bon, vu que je suis nulle pour les résumés ... la vie d'un couple qui a la vingtaine ça vous va ? ron hermione, venez vous faire une idée!
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous cette fic ne sera pas très longue et elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un p'tit bout de temps déjà. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop nul ' C'est un peu différent des autres mais encore et toujours une romance Hermione x Ronald (que voulez-vous, on adore ou adore pas, moi en tout cas j'adore) Je sais que je commence une fic alors que j'ai pas fini « Forever » mais je vous promets que ça va avançait après tout c'est les vacances mardi (pour moi du moins)_

_Bon aller finit de blablater, je vous laisse lire._

_Je dédicace ce prologue à Sailor Océan._

**Prologue : **

C'était une nuit comme beaucoup d'autres de cette saison. Une nuit calme, chaude, étoilée, une magnifique nuit d 'été. Une nuit normale…pas si normale que ça à vrai dire. Dans un vaste jardin, que seul la lune éclairée, se tenait un grand roux, allongé dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la nuque et les yeux fixant les étoiles. Ces étoiles étaient magnifiques, toutes sans exceptions, mais…une s'en détachée, une étoile plus brillante que les autres, une étoile plus importante que les autres, une étoile plus scintillante que les autres, une étoile plus belle que les autres. C'était celle qu'il avait choisie. Il ne la quitterai jamais des yeux, c'était pour lui la plus belle, la plus fantastique et la plus fascinante de toutes. Il avait eu du mal à s'en rendre compte, sûrement trop aveugle pour cela ! Ou tout simplement trop timide pour ça.. Mais le jour où il se rendit compte de cette beauté qui était sous son nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs, depuis déjà des années, il se décida à agir. Et depuis ce jour elle était à lui, il se demandait encore souvent pourquoi. Après tout il n'était pas si beau que ça, pas intelligent, et pas vraiment courageux, ni même riche ! Alors que pouvez-elle bien lui trouver cette étoile ? Il n'en savait rien et n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien. Mais il s'en fichait. Cette étoile l'avait choisie lui, et pas un autre plus beau, plus intelligent, plus courageux ou plus riche, seulement lui.

Ce soir il avait pris une grande décision, en fait non... cette décision datait d'il y a plusieurs jours, même plusieurs semaines déjà. Et puis si l'on cherche vraiment cette idée lui tenait à cœur depuis que cette étoile avait accepté d'être sienne. Ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire.. Il était jeune.. -bien qu'il le soit encore- il avait peur.. Peur de la guerre qui était imminente, peur que le mal prennent le dessus sur le bien, peur de tout perdre, peur de la perdre.. Et puis le « survivant » comme tout le monde l'appelé, son meilleur ami, la personne qu'il considérait comme son 6ème frère, cette personne si cher à ses yeux, avait réussi à combattre une bonne fois pour toute ce mal qui pesait sur le monde de la magie, mais aussi des moldus…c'était l'année de ses 17 ans, après l'annonce de la fin de la guerre, qu'il avait ouvert son cœur à son étoile, et son vœu le plus cher s'était réalisé, elle répondait à ses sentiments, s'en suivit des années de bonheur partagé.. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que ce bonheur lui était donné.. 5 longues et merveilleuse années..

Alors que le rouquin, nostalgique, se replongé dans ses souvenirs, une ombre se dessina dans la pénombre de la nuit. Cette ombre se dessina de plus en plus clairement.. Debout, près du rouquin couché dans l'herbe fraîche, se tenait une jeune femme. Sa silhouette était ronde mais s'en plus, en fait ni mince ni grosse, charmante.. Oui charmante ! Un charmant petit bout de femme approchait de lui.

Ron ?

Le roux fut tiré de son si joli songe en entendant son prénom. Il balança la tête en arrière pour se retrouver face à deux beaux yeux chocolat qui ne perdaient rien de leur éclat par cette nuit-là (ndla : Ça fait des rimes lol). Elle était si belle, là, rien que pour lui. Cette jeune fille si douce, si merveilleuse, si talentueuse…jeune fille ? Non jeune femme, elle en était devenue une sous les regards ébahis de tous les garçons de Poudlard, et lui n'avait pas échappé au lot. Ses cheveux autrefois si emmêlés s'étaient transformés en de soyeuses boucles brunes tombant en cascade jusqu'à ses reins, son regard lui par contre, était toujours aussi pénétrant, mais il y avait autre chose…cette lueur… Une lueur qui lui était destinée, à lui seul. Il avait mis longtemps à savoir ce que cette lueur pouvait bien être, et lorsque son petit cerveau compris que c'était la même qui habitait ses yeux chaque fois qu'il la regardait, chaque fois qu'il l'observait, chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, chaque fois qu'il se querellait avec elle, lorsqu'il compris ça, il se décida enfin à lui avouer son amour. Elle était tout pour lui, c'était son étoile… sa Hermione.

_Voilou ça vous a plut ? c'est qu'un prologue, bon si vous avez aimé, si vous n'avez pas aimé faites-le-moi savoir en cliquant sur le p'tit bouton kisss_


	2. chapitre1 : La demande

_Me revoilà, c'est un chapitre qui arrive vite mais j'ai un peu de temps alors j'écris_

_Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos review, j'étais super fière ! en quelques heures j'ai eu 6 review, un beau petit cadeau avant d'aller dormir _

_Bon voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue. Il est un peu plus long. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1 : La demande **

« Ron ? Ca va ? … Mon Roninouchet ? » _(mdr merci à Sailor océan qui a trouvé ce petit surnom. Vous imaginez la tête de Ron --')_

Il n'aimait pas quand elle l'appelait ainsi, mais il l'aimait comme un fou et ne voulait pas la vexer. Le temps de leurs disputes quotidiennes était résolu. _(Clin d'œil au Seigneur des anneaux lol) _Il est vrai qu'ils se disputaient encore quelque fois, mais ça n'arrivait que de temps à autres. Ron devait quand même avouer que des fois leurs disputes n'en étaient pas vraiment ! Comme la dernière fois ?

Flash back 

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, là assise. La lumière du feu reflétant sur ses cheveux… ses yeux chocolat se baladant sur les petits caractères inscrit dans ce livre, elle les dévore, elle les déshabille presque des yeux…J'adore lorsqu'elle fronce son petit nez, bientôt elle va remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille…gagner ! »_

Cela faisait un moment que Ron observer sa petite amie assise dans un fauteuil de velours rouge. Elle était assise de telle façon que ses jambes si douces étaient posées sur un des accoudoirs et sa tête sur l'autre, ses pieds sa balançant dans le vide au rythme des flammes qui brûlaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée, apportant une chaleur à la fois étouffante et douce dans le petit salon. Elle lisait un livre, cela ne changeait pas trop de son habitude, mais il aimait tellement la regarder, elle était si belle lorsqu'elle lisait, lorsqu'elle se concentrait, si attentionné auprès de ce livre qu'il en devint vite jaloux. Ce bouquin serait-il plus intéressant que lui ? Oui c'est vrai ça! Jaloux d'un bouquin…ça devenait grave mais bon il avait envie qu'elle soit à lui, là maintenant.

Bien entendu -sinon ça ne serait pas Ron- il fit entendre son désappointement.

« Hermione tu vas lire encore longtemps ! »

La brune sans même remonter sa tête sortit un « hum »

« Hermione je te parle ! Tu pourrais me répondre et puis lève la tête ! »

La jeune femme releva la tête les yeux dans le vague comme si elle venait de se réveiller, comme s'il l'avait sortit d'un rêve, d'un autre monde, celui de ce livre où elle était si bien.

« Tu disais ? » dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Je disais que j'en ai marre de ces foutus bouquins qui prennent plus de place que moi dans ta vie ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu dis Ron ! Tu t'entends ! Arrête de délirer, vas te coucher, tu vas être fatigué demain au travail » puis elle baissa les yeux vers son livre.

Non mais c'était quoi cette remarque, fatigué ? Lui ? Non mais. En plus elle s'en fou. Mais..

Le roux était debout, les poings sérés les oreilles rouges et des yeux foudroyant.

« Hermione ! Je suis pas un gosse ! Alors arrête de me traiter comme tel ! »

« Oh si t'en ai un ! T'entends les imbécillités que tu me dis ! Non mais Ron réfléchi, je ne peux pas aimer mes fichus bouquins comme tu dis, plus que toi ! Toi et tes crises de jalousies ! Tu commence à me chauffer les oreilles Ronald Weasley ! »

S'ayez, il l'avait mis en colère, il le sentait ! Elle s'était levée et lui faisait face, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus petite que lui. Il venait de réveiller un dragon, qui crachaient des flammes brûlantes, pire que ça même parfois et il ne connaissait qu'un moyen d'éteindre ce feu ardant.

« Ron tu es vraiment énervant ! Je ne suis pas toujours sur ton dos moi ! Alors laisse moi faire des trucs quand même ! Je ne peux tout de même pas rester avec toi chaque seconde de la journée ! Et puis d'ailleurs tu es.. »

Ron ne saura jamais ce qu'il était. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, presque violent. Elle approfondit encore plus ce baiser en entourant ses bras autour du cou du roux _(ça fait des rimes ) _Leurs lèvres, se caressaient dans un mouvement rapide, avide de l'autre, leurs langues s'étaient donner à un combat et Ron reculait de plus en plus, toujours accroché à Hermione. Il trébucha sur une pile de magazines de quidditch et tomba en arrière, suivit de très près par Hermione, ils rigolèrent un moment puis se regardèrent. Elle était magnifique, son visage à demi éclairé, ses lèvres gonflées, et il pouvait sentir qu'elle le désirait plus que son bouquin ! Hermione le regarda un bref instant et entreprit de continuer la lutte de leurs langues. Il lui caressait le dos, pendant qu'elle enfonçait ses petites mains dans son épaisse crinière rousse. Il essayait d'être le plus près possible, il en avait besoin, il la voulait, à lui, rien qu'à lui, encore plus près, encore plus à lui.

Il les fit rouler et se retrouva sur elle.

« Aïe ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? »

Elle rigola et le poussa un peu, puis passa sa main derrière son dos et sortit une petite sphère orange, qui virvolta dans les airs.

« Ron il faudrait vraiment que tu sois un peu plus ordonné »

Il lui sourit et continua ses caresses

« Hum…Ron… »

Il grogna

« Pas ici, attend… »

Il se relava, Hermione le suivit. IL ne put même pas attendre qu'elle est complètement finie de se relever qu'il l'agrippa, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du roux et l'embrassa avidement. Il se déplaça en titubant un peu, alors que sa bouche était occupée. Il arriva enfin à la chambre à coucher. Il la déposa sur le lit et déposa des petits baisers sur tout son petit corps.

Cette nuit fut l'une des plus belle, il n'y avait pas une nuit qui n'était pas belle lorsqu'il était avec elle. Elle le faisait se sentir extraordinaire et il aimait ce sentiment de bien être lorsqu'elle reposait sa tête au creux de son épaule en lui murmurant un je t'aime, puis s 'endormir d'épuisement. Malgré le fait que ce soir là il avait oublié de lancer un sort contraceptif, ce qui l'aurait inquiété en temps normal, vu la facilité que les Weasley avaient à se reproduire, il était bien, même heureux, même plus que ça, il réfléchissait ces derniers temps à une chose qui lui tenait à cœur, et il espérait le faire dans les semaines suivantes…

**Fin du flash back**

« Oui mon ange » répondit le rouquin.

« Qu 'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Couche-toi près de moi » lui dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

« Oui si tu veux mon cœur » répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Elle s'allongea, puis vint se blottir contre le torse du jeune homme, ce dernier enroula son bras gauche autour de sa taille et déposa un baiser sur le front de son étoile. Il aimait la sentir comme ça près de lui, sa tête montant et descendant au rythme de ses respirations. Elle devait sûrement se sentir observer puisqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. C'était le moment, il devait se lancer.

« 'Mione ? »

« Moui »

« Euh… tu…tu.. »

Elle rigola.

« Et bien M. Weasley ? Je vous fais perdre vos moyens ? »

Il lui sourit et malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, on pouvait deviner ses oreilles rougissant « raaahhh les Weasley et leurs fichus rougissements ! »

Il se rassit un peu la forçant à se lever un peu également. Il lui prit la main gauche dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était magnifique, il était terrorisé. La lune éclairée le jeune couple assis dans l'herbe, les étoiles étaient témoins de ce spectacle. Il la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, il baissa la tête, souffla puis la remonta.

« Hermione… ça fait énormément de temps que je te connais.. J'ai tout vu de toi, tes bons comme tes mauvais côtés, j'aime tes qualités, j'aime tes défauts, j'aime l'air que tu prends lorsque je t'énerve, j'aime lorsque tu me gueule dessus, j'aime quand tu m'embrasse, j'aime quand tu te concentre sur quelque chose qui à l'air difficile que tu fronce ton petit nez (il joint le geste a la parole en lui effleurant le nez du bout des doigts) que tu remette une de tes mèches de cheveux derrière ton oreille(il fit ce geste) et que ton visage se détende, s'éclaircisse, lorsque tu viens de découvrir ce petit mystère qui a osé essayer te résister. J'aime tout de toi, j'aime ton côté pétillant, ton côté calme, ton côté sauvage, toutes les faces d'Hermione. Je t'aime toi et seulement toi, jamais je ne voudrais que tu change, jamais je ne voudrais te perdre, jamais ! Tu as été la seule femme de ma vie, j'ai mis longtemps à m'en rendre compte mais finalement je sais, je le sens, que je t'ai toujours aimé, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu dans ton petit uniforme. Tu es et seras la seule femme de ma vie, je voudrais faire ton bonheur, te rendre aussi heureuse que je le suis lorsque je suis avec toi. Je ne suis pas riche, je ne peux pas t'offrir le monde mais je t'offre mon cœur. Hermione… veux-tu m'épouser ? »

La jeune femme le regarda les yeux grand ouverts essayant d'assimiler tous les mots qu'il venait de dire, puis elle le vit sortir de sa poche une petite boîte, il l'ouvrit, une bague magnifique était ancrée dans le velours de la boîte bleue. C'était une bague en argent où des petits diamants supportés une amétis, elle était magnifique, elle était splendide, elle était faites pour elle, elle était tout bonnement parfaite.

_Voilà ! Alors va-t-elle accepter ? Vous avez aimé, détesté, faîtes le moi savoir en me laissant une petite review ça me fait plaisir bisous à tous_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Sailor Océan : **derien, voilà ta petite suite. J'espère que ça t'as plu.

**Princesse d'Argent :** Merci pour tes félicitations désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais fait la même métaphore étoile/fille. Bon voilà une suite plus longue, c'est tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de faire aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il y a moins de fautes. Bisous

**Fay Potter :** merciravie que ça te plaise

**Anacofleb :** merci j'espérais ne pas louper ma métaphore étoile/fille et je suis assez fière de moi voilà la suite, le chapitre 2 est en préparation.

**Emma et Danaé :** merci beaucoup à toutes les deux, la voilà votre suite

**Loufette : **ravie que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review, oui en effet tu parle bien la France lol. J'espère que la suite ne te déçevera pas


	3. Chapter 2 :vive les fiancés !

_Me revoilà j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu . Je voulais mettre ce chapitre lundi mais il a fallu que je fasse ménage de printemps, mardi et mercredi j'ai eu des amies à la maison, donc j'ai pas eu le temps avant. Je suis enfin en vacances, donc les chapitres devront être plus rapides à arriver, sauf si manque d'inspiration j'ai. Bon alors voyons voir.. nan j'ai la flemme, la réponse aux reviews à la fin du chapitre ! lol J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires ._

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Princesse d'Argent qui a passé deux super jour avec moi à vendredi ma petite princesse _

**Chapitre 2 : Vivent les fiancés !**

La jeune femme contempla la bague, les yeux grands ouverts, puis son regard remonta vers celui du rouquin. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient remplis d'espoir, d'amour. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, depuis la première seconde, c'était l'homme de sa vie. Toutes les jeunes filles rêvent de le trouver et elle, l'avait trouvé depuis bien longtemps, mais ils avaient eu du mal à se trouver tous les deux _(moi je retrouve jamais rien)_. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans, cinq ans de bonheur partagé, cinq ans d'amour, cinq ans de tendresse. Elle l'aimait et le respecter et elle savait que ce sentiment de bien être lorsqu'elle était avec lui était partagé. Lors de la guerre contre le Lord Noir, elle n'avait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, trop de souffrance, trop de peur avait envahi le cœur du Gryffondor. Après la perte d'un de ses aînés, Bill, il avait était anéantis, et la jeune fille de seize ans qu'elle était n'arrivait pas à apaiser son chagrin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Ron était progressivement remonter à la surface, et il lui disait toujours que c'était grâce à elle. Bien entendu, elle n'y croyait pas du tout. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit sourire pour la première fois depuis deux ans, lorsque leur meilleur ami, Harry Potter, était revenu ensanglantait, la baguette à la main, le sourire aux lèvres et un regard à la fois triste et heureux, elle savait, elle savait que la guerre était finie, que Ron pourrait enfin vivre sans avoir peur d'une quelconque attaque des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ce soir là il lui avait dis « je t'aime » et l'avait embrassé. Ca avait était un baiser magnifique, mi-sucré, mi-salé, chaud et délicieux. Ce baiser était rempli d'espoir, d'amour, de soulagement, de tendresse. Il signifiait pour eux une nouvelle aventure qu'eux seul partageraient, une aventure que chacun expérimente dans sa vie, l'aventure la plus extraordinaire qu'il soit sur terre, dans le monde des sorciers comme dans le monde des moldus, l'amour.

Ron était perdu, avait-il vraiment choisi le bon moment, le bon endroit, la bonne heure ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle puisse refuser, il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne pourrait survivre à un refus. Après tout elle pourrait très bien être avec luiseulement pour passer le temps, en attendant une bonne occasion, un autre parti mieux que lui-même. Cette attente était horrible « mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle me regarde comme ça ? J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? _(lol) _Mais attendez, je connais ce regard, c'est celui qu'elle m'a lancé après notre premier baiser, est ce que ça voudrait dire que … » Mais ses pensées furent chamboulées quand la jeune femme lui sauta au coup en lui criant « oui » si bien qu'il pensait que ses tympans étaient fichus, sourd à 22 ans…quel triste sort ! Mais il s'en fichait ! Elle venait de dire oui ! Ils étaient fiancés ! C'était magnifique, il ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment !

La brune captura les lèvres du roux en un long et langoureux baiser, les faisant tomber tous les deux à terre. Cette nuit était belle et les étoiles étaient spectatrices de ce spectacle radieux, celui d'un couple s'engageant dans une nouvelle aventure, celle du mariage.

Deux jours plus tard les jeunes fiancés étaient en route pour le Terrier, pour un petit passage rapide avant d'aller voir les parents d'Hermione. Ron avait envoyé un hibou à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'ils venaient et qu'ils avaient une grande annonce à leur faire. Ron était un peu stressé, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais annoncer à ses parents qu'il allait se marier le stressait. Peut être sa mère trouverait-elle leur décision trop rapide. Peut être n'approuverait-elle pas ce mariage. Peut être que.. Non. Il regardait le visage de sa fiancée. Non tout se passerait bien. Il l'aimait et ses sentiments étaient partagés, c'était le principal. Même si sa mère n'approuvait pas le mariage, il l'épouserait !

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison biscornue des Weasley, enfin, cette maison n'abritait plus toute une génération.

Charlie s'était marié avec une femme russe, du nom d'Yrélia et avait eu des jumeaux, Bill et Marc deux ans, et une fille Maggie de deux mois. Ils vivaient en Russie, où Charlie travaillait toujours avec les dragons.

Percy, était revenu et avait été accueilli chaleureusement par toute la famille, bien qu'une certaine rancœur persiste encore un peu dans leur cœur. Il travaillait toujours au ministère est était marier à une certaine Pénélope Deauclaire avec qui il avait eu une petite fille rousse Charlotte d'un an.

Fred et Georges s'étaient installés sur le chemin de Traverse, et avaient ouvert leur boutique de « Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Fastidieux » et ça marchait plutôt bien, même trop bien ! _(Tu m'étonnes !)_, Georges sortait depuis peu avec une ravissante française Amy, ou était-ce Fred ?

Quant à Ginny elle avait conquis le cœur meurtri d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux noir de jaistoujours en bataille. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble dans un petit appartement à Près-au-Lard, permettant ainsi à Harry de rentrer de son travail plus souvent. Il était enseignant à Poudlard, et devinez dans quelle matière … défense contre les forces du mal bien entendu ! _(Pauvre Rogue il n'aura jamais ce poste ! lol)_ Quant à Ginny elle travaillait à St Mangouste.

Une femme rousse vêtue d'un chandail et d'une jupe dans les tons marron, orange et rouge, un peu potelée, sortie en trombe de la maison, elle courut jusqu'au couple.

« Ron mon chéri ! » Elle serra son fils qui la dépassait d'une bonne tête et demi et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Et voilà Hermione ! Tu es de plus en plus belle ma chérie ! » Elle embrassa la jeune femme qui rougit un peu sous le compliment.

« Merci madame Weasley. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien bien ! Mais je t'ai déjà demandé de me tutoyer. Entrez, je vais préparer du thé. Laissez les bagages, je m'en occupe. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et fit léviter les bagages derrière eux.

Le jeune couple était assis dans le petit salon, main dans la main en face des parents du roux. Hermione parlait avec Madame Weasley sur les recherches que faisait Hermione pour le ministère. Quand à Monsieur Weasley il discutait avec son fils de sa formation d'auror, qui devrait bientôt prendre fin.

Ron toussota, puis Hermione le regarda, elle fit oui de la tête et lui serra un peu plus la main, comme pour lui donner du courage.

« Papa, maman, Hermione et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncez… »

« Oui monchéri » répondit sa mère avec inquiétude.

« Et bien… Hermione et moi allons… nous marier ! »

Madame Weasley ouvrit grand les yeux lâcha sa tasse de thé qui s'écrasa au sol et se fracassa, elle apporta sa main à sa bouche et étouffa un petit cri. Quant à Monsieur Weasley il semblait surpris mais sans plus.

« Euh…maman tu sais, j'y aie bien réfléchi, j'aime Hermione et elle m'aime, et… »

Il fût interrompu par les bras de sa mère qui rompit le contact qu'il avait avec Hermione. Elle le serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer. Après être sourd, étouffer.. Vraiment triste sort pour un pauvre jeune homme de 22 ans ! Hermione souriait autant qu'elle le pouvait, ses dents blanches, ses lèvres dessinant un sourire, sa mère des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues et l'étreignant ainsi, son père souriant et s'approchant d'eux pour laisser Ron respirer et lui serrait la main, voilà le spectacle qu'offrait le salon du Terrier. Ron ne pouvait être plus heureux à ce moment. Ses parents étaient fier de lui, il le savait, et approuvaient son mariage avec la plus extraordinaire des femmes, Hermione.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, un petit banquet improvisé avait été organisé dans la cour du Terrier et accueillait après en la famille Weasley au complet ainsi que les épouses, ou petit ami de ceux-ci. Ainsi que d'autre personne de l'ordre ou ami de la famille.

« Et bien vieux, je me demandais quand allais-tu te décider à épouser notre précieuse Hermione ! » Harry donna une tape amicale dans le dos du rouquin.

« Je pourrais te poser cette question à propos de ma sœur » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres

« Je me tais. Alors 'Mione et toi allez sautait le cap… Finis le trio inséparable.. As-tu choisis un témoin ? »

« Non le trio était, est et sera toujours inséparable ! Et oui, j'en ai choisi un, d'ailleurs je ne le vois pas arriver » dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Le survivant était un peu vexé qu'il ne soit pas choisi pour ce rôle mais ne dis rien. Ron regarda son meilleur ami avec amusement, il était si prévisible et aprèsonze ans il le connaissait par cœur !

« Pauvre tête de tanche ! _(lol clin d'œil à Princesse d'Argent ) _C'est toi que j'ai choisi pour être mon témoin ! »

Ils rirent et Harry reprit.

« Tête d'hareng ! Merci ! »

Il lui serra la main et lui sourit.

* * *

« Fais voir ta bague ! »

Hermione était entourée de Ginny, d'Amy, de Pénélope, de Tonks et d'Yléria, qui lui posaient pleins de questions et qui ne l'avaient pas laissé respirer de la soirée. Elle leur montra et toutes poussèrent un « waaouuu !»

« Et bien ! S'en ai une jolie bague ! Rémus ne m'a offert qu'un simple anneau en argent mais ce moment était si romantique… »

« Nymphadora, on la connaît toutes ton histoire ! Il t'a défendu alors que des petits cons … »

« Ginny ! »

« Excuse-moi Hermione, donc après que des petits saligauds, ça va saligauds ? »

« Ne te moques pas de moi Gin ! » Répondit Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.

« t'aient insulté et qu'ils aient voulu abuser de toi, notre cher Rémus a accouru, s'est battu pour te protéger, et la lèvre en sang et un joli coquard se dessinant sur son œil gauche, il t'a demandé ta main »

« oui… » soupira Nymphadora Lupin

La soirée se finit dans la bonne humeur, et dans la joie de célébrer un nouveau couple. On but, on ria, on joua, on parla et on s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin Ron et Hermione descendirent de l'ancienne chambre de ce dernier.

« Maman, merci de nous avoir héberger pour cette nuit, il faut que nous allions voir les parents de 'Mione, pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, on repassera plus tard »

« Bien sûr mon chéri, tu sais que la porte est toujours ouverte »

Il sourit à sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, dit au revoir aux personnes présentes dans le petit salon et partis main dans la main en direction de Oxford.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur le porche d'une maison d'Angleterre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Elle était blanche avec des volets verts. La porte comportait une poigné en argent et faisait très peur à Ron. Lorsqu'il passerait cette porte, il se retrouverait nez à nez avec les parents d'Hermione. Ron ne craignait pas trop Jane la mère d'Hermione, elle était très sympathique _(lol, princesse d'argent, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi je ris)_ mais son père, Monsieur Granger, c'était une autre affaire. Il était bien entendu très protecteur envers sa fille unique, comme tous les pères, c'était évident. Seulement Ron avait un mauvais souvenir de sa dernière discussion « importante » à propos d'Hermione avec lui.**Flash back**

« Monsieur Granger, je tiens à vous dire que votre fille et moi…et bien…nous allons vivre ensemble ! » Il avait dit ça avec tout le courage qu'il pouvait avoir, bien qu'il dépasse ce dernier, il le craignait, encore plus que sa mère lorsqu'elle était vraiment furax quoique..

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » Avait répondu le père de la concernée, sur un ton sec et cassant.

Ron ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question. Pris de court il commença à bégayer.

« Euh …et bien … c'est à dire que…que Hermione et moi, nous nous aimons et nous.. nous voulons vivre ensemble »

« Qu'est ce qui vous dis que ma fille vous aime ? »Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ron aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que sa petite amie soit près de lui, mais Monsieur Granger avait voulu avoir une discussion d'homme à homme. Hermione lui avait simplement déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et lui avait souhaité bonne chance.

« Et bien…Euh je ne sais pas…je crois que…enfin que je…enfin je veux dire qu'elle… »

« Hermione ma chérie, viens ici s'il te plait ! » cria M. Granger à sa fille (sur un ton gentil, je précise, c'est pas un tyran lol)

« Oui papa ! Qu'y a-t-il ? » Répondit celle-ci en souriant.

Elle s'installa aux côtés d'un Ron terrorisé. Si son père avait eu une quelconque once de magie en lui elle aurait parié qu'il lui avait lancé un « petrificus totalus ».

« Ce jeune homme n'arrive même pas à m'expliquer pourquoi il est sûr que tu l'aimes. Es-tu sûre que tu veux être avec lui ? » Dit-il d'un ton las.

« Papa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas lui faire subire un test de vérité ! Ce n'est pas un patient à qui tu poses pleins de questions ! Fais-lui un bilan dentaire pendant que tu y es ! Non mais je te jure ! Papa soit raisonnable, je l'aime et il m'aime, j'ai maintenant 19 ans, je sais que je suis votre fille unique, mais vous savez que je vous aime et que je viendrais vous rendre visite. »

« Bien ma chérie, si telle est ta décision, je suis d'accord avec. Bienvenue dans la famille Ron ! »

Il se leva et serra la main au roux en lui donnant une tape amicale, quoiqu'un peu forte, dans le dos. Le roux, força un sourire et essaya de ne pas trop grimaçait à la légère douleur que ressentaient ses doigts sous la pression de la main de M. Granger.

**Fin du flash back**

Hermione tourna la poigné et entra suivit de très près _(trop peut être)_ de Ron.

« Hermione, mon chaton je suis si heureuse de te voir ! »

Une femme brune étreigna sa fille et prit le visage de celle-ci dans les mains. Elle la regarda un instant et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle se tourna vers Ron qui était planté comme un piquet sur le bas de la porte.

« Bonjour Ronald, comment vas-tu ? »

Elle lui fit la bise et il reprit.

« Ron madame Granger, s'il vous plait, pas Ronald » Il grimaça au nom de Ronald

« Bien merci et vous-même madame Granger ? »

« Très bien Ron, mais appelle-moi Jane je te l'ai déjà dis cent fois ! »

Il sourit, un peu plus détendu.

« Entrez, entrez les enfants, je vais préparer du thé »

Finalement, lorsque Ron regardait, ses parents et ceux d'Hermione n'étaient pas si différents, certes les siens étaient des sorciers et ceux d'Hermione moldus, mais dans leurs attitudes, il avait l'impression de revivre le même scénario qui s'est déroulé la veille. Mais au fond de lui il savait que la fin ne serait pas tout à fait la même…

« Ton père n'est pas encore rentré, il avait une urgence, une mauvaise carie, le pauvre il est débordé en ce moment, à croire que les gens ne se lavent pas les dents ! »

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre se fit entendre. Et une voix masculine lança « Je suis rentré ! »

Arriver à la porte du salon M. Granger s'écria.

« Ma chérie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu passais à la maison, je me serais arranger pour ne pas aller travailler ! »

Il serra sa fille et son sourire s'apaisa un peu lorsqu'il vit Ron assis sur le canapé au velours beige.

« Oh tu es là aussi. Comment vas-tu Ronald ? »Son ton avait changé et il était quelque peu froid.

Ron ne voulut pas le reprendre à propos de son prénom et il répondit le plus poliment possible.

« Bien merci monsieur Granger, et vous-même ? »

« Bien. Que nous vaut cette visite surprise ? »

« Et bien papa, tout d'abord assis toi, je crois qu'il est préférable pour ce que je vais t'annoncer que tu sois assis » dit-elle en montrant le canapé où se tenait sa femme.

Hermione reprit place à côté de son fiancé. Il lui prit la main et elle lui sourit, il l'encouragea d'un regard.

« Papa, maman, Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je sors avec Ron, et trois ans que nous vivons ensemble. Vous savez que ce jour arriverait.. Ron m'a..demandé ma main et j'ai accepté »

Voilà alors c'était comment ? J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Ce chapitre était plus long que d'habitude. Alors comment vont réagir M. et Madame Granger? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Princesse d'Argent : **merci pour ta review, qu'est ce que tu deviens toi ? Bon voilà ce chapitre, j'ai loupé mon pari, parce que je me suis endormie sur mon clavier hier soir, et que ce matin (enfin ce « matin ») je me suis réveillée à 13h50 ' lol. Bon voilà un chapitre plus long, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? kisss à demain.

**Aiglus :** oui j'aimais aussi sa demande, je suis assez fière. Alors ce chapitre te plaît ? En effet, la réponse était un peu évidente.

**Lau :** ta review m'a touché, merci de me lire et de trouver ça si bien Je suis vachement contente quand je vois des reviews de ce genre, moi aussi j'adore ce couple, c'est mon préféré, et pour l'instant je n'ai écris que sur eux, gros bisous à toi.

**Sherazade63 :** merci je suis touchée par ta review, vous êtes tous adorable et je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise. Oui c'est sûr que moi j'accepterai sans aucun doute après une déclaration comme celle là ! kisss

**Virg05 :** et bah comme tu vois elle a accepté ! merci pour la review, c'est gentil kiss et bonne journée à toi.

**Loufette **: et bien tu cherches bien quand tu lis ! oui c'est peut être possible, sinon pourquoi j'aurais préciser ? Bon tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitres, qui c'est ? bon gros bisous à toi et merci encore.

**Emma & Danaé :** désolé les filles, vous ne serez pas les futures madames WEASLEY, elle a bien accepté. Merci pour votre review, j'espère que ça vous plait encore kiss.

**Selphie451 :** merci de m'avoir laisser une review ça me fais plaisir venant d'une pro de hermione x ron ! lol j'espère que tu m'en laissera d'autre et j'attends les prochains chapitres de tes fics, bisous à toi.


	4. Chapter 3: Ron VS M Granger

_Je suis hyper heureuse de voir que ma fic est autant appréciée ! Merci à tous ! Me revoilà, j'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue, mais cette fic, bah en fait je la fait au feeling donc bon soit ça vient soit ça vient pas. Mais pour l'instant ça vient donc j'en profite ! lol. Je tiens à dire que pour mon autre fic « Forever » qui est, elle aussi en cours, et bien la suite va un peu tardait à venir, j'en suis navrée, mais j'ai des petits problèmes d'inspirations, mais promis! Je suis dessus !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Sherazade63 qui a été la première revieweuse sur le chapitre précédent, et dont la review m'a beaucoup touchée_

**Chapitre 3 : Ron VS M. Granger**

« Papa, maman, Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je sors avec Ron, et trois ans que nous vivons ensemble. Vous savez que ce jour arriverait.. Ron m'a.. demandé ma main et j'ai accepté »

Jane sauta au coup de sa fille.

« Ma chérie c'est magnifique je suis heureuse pour toi ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Et toi ! Bienvenue dans la famille Ron ! Hermione n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ! Félicitation mes chéris ! »

Jane serra ensuite son gendre et les embrassa tous les deux. Hermione était radieuse, elle souriait, elle était heureuse, cela se voyait _(et encore des rimes ! lol jolie phrase !). _Elle avait toujours eu une relation très complice avec sa mère, et cela se voyait aussi. Finalement ce n'est pas trop la réaction de Jane qui inquiétait Ron, il commençait à la connaître et savait qu'elle était une femme très charmante et chaleureuse, un peu comme sa mère, mais sans les coups de colère que Ron lui connaissait que trop bien. Non ce n'était pas la réaction de Jane qui le stressait, mais celle de Monsieur Granger. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Aucun signe de joie ou de quelconque bonheur se lisait sur son visage. De la colère, de la haine ? Non. Rien. Il semblait réfléchir, et ça, c'était inquiétant ! Ca ne présager rien de bon, Ron le sentait venir !

_«Demandé ma main... j'ai accepté »_, ces mots se répercutés sur les parois du cerveau de Monsieur Granger. Un combat s'était engagé entre lui et une petite voix dans sa tête _« Ma fille, ma petite chérie va se marier ! Avec ce grand dadet de rouquin ! Non ! Il ne me l'enlèvera pas ! Ca ne durera pas ! », « Mais bien sûr que si ! Regardes-les ! Ils s'aiment voyons ! Réfléchi, pour le bonheur de ta fille », « Mais c'est ma fille unique ! Je ne la laisserai pas partir avec ce grand imbécile ! », « Tu t'entends ! Ce garçon est loin d'être un imbécile puisque ta fille l'a choisi ! En plus il est même charmant et très gentil ! Toujours attentionné et près à rendre service et toi tu le maltraite le pauvre ! », « Oh ça suffit toi ! Tais-toi ! », « Tu sais que j'ai raison, pourquoi le nier ? », « Tu as tord, je t'ai dis de me laisser ! VAS T'EN ! »._ Il se torturait l'esprit avec sa conscience, il savait au fond de lui que Ron était la personne qui fallait à Hermione, que c'était sûrement l'homme de sa vie, qu'il la rendait heureuse depuis cinq ans et que ça durerait encore, mais… c'était sa fille ! Lui ne servait donc à rien ? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu, qu'on lui avait enlevé sa fille. Et cela durait depuis le jour où il avait reçu une certaine lettre de Poudlard, l'année des onze ans de sa petite fille chérie. Dès lors il n'avait plus servie à rien et elle n'avait que quelques noms masculins dans la bouche « Harry Potter », « Albus Dumbledore », « Rémus Lupin » et celui qui revenait le plus souvent « Ron Weasley ». Au départ Ron Weasley était considéré par sa petite fille comme un « enquiquineur, bête, sensible comme le dos d'une cuiller à café, grand et tout maigre, trop roux, toujours en train de s'amuser, paresseux, bête, enquiquineur… ». Cela le rassurer bien entendu ! Il était heureux d'une certaine manière, qu'elle n'apprécia pas tant que ça ce grand rouquin. Il savait qu'elle considérait le professeur Lupin comme son oncle, le professeur Dumbledore comme son propre grand-père et qu'elle avait une profonde amitié avec Harry, comme s'il avait été son grand frère, mais pas avec Ron, ils se disputaient trop pour qu'elle l'aime comme un membre de sa famille et cela rassurait M. Granger à l'époque. Mais cette période ne dura pas, Jane l'avait pourtant prévenu, elle avait tout deviner, elle, elle savait que sa fille était amoureuse de ce jeune rouquin, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. James Granger se persuadait avec tant bien que mal qu'elle ait tord, que jamais sa fille chérie n'aimerait ce garçon. Et pourtant lorsqu'elle revint pendant les vacances de sa septième année à Poudlard, elle avait une attitude étrange, ce qui ne lui échappa pas ! Malheureusement, Jane lui expliqua que tout simplement sa fille était amoureuse. Ce jour-là, James cru que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Sa petite fille amoureuse ! Mais de qui !Non pas sa petite fille ! Jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire ça !

Et pourtant c'était bien le cas, et au grand désarroi de James. Le pire c'est lorsqu'il avait appris qui faisait chavirer le cœur de sa petite fille. Dès ce jour il cultivait une certaine rancœur pour le jeune garçon.

Et là, ce rouquin se tenait devant lui, il demandait la main de sa petite fille ! Non mais il ne manque pas de culot ! S'il croit que je laisserais partir mon petit bouchon _(expression que j'aime bien lol)_ il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

« Qui vous dis que je suis d'accord ? » dit-il à l'adresse de Ron sur un ton sec

« James ! »

« Papa ! »

« Et bien quoi? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ! »

« James, tu sais très bien que non ! C'est la décision de ta fille et tu n'as rien à redire là dessus ! De plus Ron est un charmant jeune homme, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui reproches ! »

« Je ne l'aime pas ! Il n'a pas à nous enlever notre petite fille ! »

« James ! » « Papa! » Crièrent les deux femmes d'une même voix.

M. Granger avait un visage un peu boudeur et ferme à la fois.

« Papa ! Ecoute-moi bien ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention de revenir sur ma décision envers Ron parce que tu ne l'apprécie pas ! Ce que, d'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas, C'est vrai que je préférerai que tu apprécie l'homme avec lequel je veux passer la fin de ma vie, comme toi et maman, mais je ne me séparerai pas de Ron pour toi ! De plus je ne suis plus une petite fille ! Papa j'ai 22 ans ! Arrête de me surprotéger ! J'étouffe ! Tu peux comprendre ça ou es-tu trop bête et insensible pour ça ! Je te déteste !»

Sur ces mots elle courut vers les escaliers en pleurant, monta l'escalier en colimaçon et on entendit une porte se claquait. Ron commença à se lever pour rejoindre son étoile et pour la consoler, mais se rassit lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Non laisse Ron je vais lui parler » dit Jane avec un faible sourire

« James j'espère que tu es fier de toi ! Tu es vraiment stupide des fois ! »

Elle tourna les talons et traversa le même chemin que sa fille il y a quelques secondes.

Ron était très nerveux, il tripotait ses doigts dans tous les sens, et trouvait ce spectacle fascinant. Quant à M. Granger il se maudissait mais maudissait également le roux. Elle venait d 'employer les même mots qui qualifiaient le jeune roux il y a de cela encore quelques années. Elle le détestait. N'importe qui, qui serait entrer dans la pièce serait mort d'étouffement tellement l'atmosphère était lourde et pesante, un énorme sentiment de mal aise embaumé les poumons du roux, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, sauf ses grandes mains crispées, il n'arrivait plus à parler, parler pour dire quoi de toute manière ? Le père de la femme de sa vie le détestait, il n'avait jamais était autant détestait que par Malfoy fils, ce qui n'était pas peu dire ! Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment et cela l'anéantissaient de savoir que ce sentiment de haine venait du père de sa future femme. Autant abandonné… jamais il ne permeterait que sa fille se marie avec lui… Non il ne peut pas abandonner ! Il l'aime et elle aime ! Ils s'aiment et il n'est pas près à baisser les bras si facilement ! Il fallait qu'il fasse une des choses la plus dure de sa vie ! Affronter M. Granger et si possible, avoir le dessus !

« M. Granger ! Excusez-moi mais il faut que vous sachiez que je… »

« Tais-toi impertinent ! Regardes ce que tu as fait à ma petite fille chérie ! Elle pleure ! »

« Sans vous manquez de respect, c'est de votre faute si Hermione est dans cet état ! Arrêtez de la traiter comme une gamine, elle a 22 ans ! C'est votre fille, je suis d'accord, et je le respecte parfaitement ! Vous l'aimez j'en suis conscient mais ce n'est plus une petite fille, c'est une femme ! Mais vous la surprotéger ! Vous voulez qu'elle reste avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'elle s 'éteigne ! Elle fait des choix et elle ferra sans doute des erreurs ! Mais cette décision que nous avons prise ne serra pas une erreur ! Je crois que c'est une des meilleures idées que nous ayons eues ! Nous nous aimons et j'ai bien l'intention de passer ma vie avec votre fille ! Avec, ou sans votre accord ! »

Ron était après en debout face à un James à la fois déconcerté et en colère. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'oser lui dire. Avait-il eu réellement raison de dire ses quatre vérités à un père sur protecteur et futur beau-père ? La réponse paraissait négative.. James soupira et répondit d'une voix calme.

« Et bien… si telle est la décision de ma fille.. Je ferrai avec. N'allez pas vous tromper ! Je ne vous apprécie pas plus ! Je fais ça pour ma fille ! Alors j'accepte de vous donnez la main de ma fille »

Il tendit la main à Ron qui après un moment d'hésitation la saisie. James serra un peu plus fort la main de Ron lui écrasant quelque peu les doigts sous sa poigne.

« Je vous préviens ! Faîtes lui ne serais-ce qu'une égratignure, ou faîte la souffrir rien qu'une fois et je vous jure que je vous écrabouille ! »

« Compris ? » Reprit-il avec un sourire un peu hypocrite aux lèvres.

« Oui…oui Monsieur Granger » Le roux se força à sourire sous la pression de la main de son beau-père sur ses doigts.

« Quand avez vous l'intention de vous mariez ? » demanda le père de sa fiancée.

« Nous.. Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, dans quelques semaines, sûrement. Cela ne fait que trois jours que nous sommes fiancés, nous avons encore le temps »

« Oui en effet vous avez le temps. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir pris pour demander la main de ma fille ? » le ton de monsieur Granger était mauvais et n'inspirer aucune sympathie.

« Je… »

« James ! Je crois que nous devons avoir une petite discussion tous les deux ! »

« Jane, s'il te plait je… »

« Non ! Tu as fait beaucoup de chagrin à notre fille ! Il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion M. Granger ! Ron tu peux monter voir Hermione s'il te plait »

« Oui ! Bien sûr madame Granger…enfin je veux dire Jane »

Elle lui sourit et lui répondit

« Merci tu es un amour. Je crois qu'elle a besoin de toi, tu l'as trouvera dans sa chambre, la première à droite »

« Oui merci. »

Il empreinta l'escalier qui donner sur un couloir aux murs blancs et au sol recouvert d'un tapis vert clair. La première porte à droite était blanche elle aussi, et la poigné était en argent. Un petit écriteau où était écrit « Hermione, Welcome » (rimes hihi ) y était accroché. Il tourna la poigné et entra.

Voilà un petit chapitre, pas très long comparé au précédent, mais rapide, alors voilà ! Comment avez-vous trouvez ma bataille avec M. Granger? Je stresse, j'espère vraiment qu'elle a été à la hauteur de vos espérances ! J'espère n'avoir pas été trop cruelle avec Ron et Hermione ! Allez bisous et reviewer ça donne toujours du courage à écrire la suite !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sherezade63 : **Merci vraiment pour ta review, je l'ai beaucoup apprécié et tu m'as donné envie d'écrire la suite le soir même (je posterai ce chapitre seulement demain soir, c'est à dire vendredi soir pour avoir le temps de commencer la suite ) oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le flash back, j'imagine très bien la scène ! lol Je suis heureuse que ce que j'écris donne la banane et que tu trouves que ce que j'écris est émouvant J'espère que cette suite te plait ! kiss à toi.

**Virg05 : **Lol j'espère que ça a été, à vrai dire il a plus était cassant qu'attaquant ! lol J'espère que ça te plait toujours autant ! bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent : **C'est normal que je te dédicace un chapitre tout de même ! T'as raison pour la tête de tanche alias Harry lol fallait absolument que je la place cette expression ! Alors comment t'as trouver la réaction des parents ? c'était pas celle de départ, elle devait être plus grave encore mais je l'ai changé à la dernière minute, j'espère qu'elle est assez réussi et qu'on voit bien le père qui aime sa petite fille chérie, et qui ne la voit pas grandir et devenir une femme. Oui je dois dire que c'était un chapitre où il y avait de tout, c'était un peu le but . Bon aller + bisous

**Anacofleb : **De rien, tu me l'avais demandé alors je l'ai fait je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas merci pour tes encouragements. Bisous

**Loufette : **Merci. En fait au départ le père d'Hermione était très cool, un peu comme un second père pour Ron et puis en me relisant j'ai voulu le faire plus protecteur en vers sa fille. J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances, je l'ai réécrit deux fois, j'espère que c'est bien.

**Lau : **Merci. Oui en effet Granger père n'est pas un tendre, il protège son bébé, c'est un petit peu normal. Moi aussi j'adore le couple Ginny/Harry, c'est pour cela que je l'ai mis ensemble Oui c'était un petit moment de suspense, je voulais qu'il y en est au moins un dans ma fic j'espère ne pas avoir rater la chute, je t'avoue qu'au moment où j'écris j'ai un peu peur que ça ne soit pas apprécier, je verrai bien bisous.

**Aiglus **: Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait vraiment plaisir au moins je vois que j'écris pas pour des prunes C'est sûr qu'avec un accueil comme celui là on peut s'attendre au pire ! J'espère ne pas avoir loupé la suite. Bye bye

**Selphie451 : **Tu ne m'a pas laissé de review mais tu m'as donné ton avis en dehors de je te remercie donc, et j'espère que cette suite est toujours aussi bien. kiss


	5. Chapter 4 : Une situation complexe

_Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 tant attendu par vous chers lecteurs ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Je suis soulagée que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu (j'ai eu peur de l'avoir loupé ! )Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fais toujours plaisirs d'en recevoir ! Je suis comme une gamine devant une glace à la fraise, lorsque je vois que j'ai eu une nouvelle review (sympathique la comparaison lol) Bref pour vous dire que je suis super contente et surexcitée quand j'en reçoit ! Comme d'habitude je réponds à vos reviews à la fin et je fais une petite dédicace à Anacofleb._

_Voilà bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Situation complexe**

« Vas t'en ! »cria Hermione.

Ron se prit un oreiller en pleine figure. Il ramassa l'oreiller et regarda son étoile allongée à plat ventre sur son lit à baldaquin aux couleurs mauve-rose. Ron devinait par le tremblement de sa voix qu'elle devait avoir pleuré. Cela le déchirait, il n'aimait pas la voir triste et encore moins pleurer.

« Mon ange, c'est moi » dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Elle se retourna brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues, les cheveux en bataille, sûrement à force de plonger sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle plissa les lèvres et son petit nez, puis vient le tour de ses deux chocolats, s'ayez, elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Il eut un pincement au cœur en découvrant dans les yeux de sa fiancée un voile de tristesse et de… colère ? Non ça n'en était pas vraiment, une certaine amertume. Elle semblée si désespérée, Ron savait que pour Hermione l'avis de ses parents compté beaucoup, et savoir que son père n'approuvait pas ce mariage était dure pour elle.

« Ro.. Ron ? »Sa voix était un peu saccadée par les sanglots qui persistaient.

« Excuse-moi, je…je ne savais pas que c'était toi.. je pensais que… »

« Shhh… ce n'est pas grave, je sais à qui tu pensais, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai parlé à ton père » Sa voix se voulait rassurante mais au fond il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette situation.

Il s'assit à ses côtés sur le bord du lit. Elle se retourna encore un peu pour s'appuyer sur son coude gauche et releva un peu la tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue, il l'effaça à l'aide de son pouce et captura son menton entre deux doigts pour ensuite déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit. Leur regard ne se quittait plus, les mots ne servaient à rien, ils communiquaient déjà, par de simples regards. Hermione fondit son regard chocolat dans l'océan de Ron. Elle y trouvait du réconfort, de l'amour. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fond de lui que si son étoile était dans un tel état c'était de sa faute. Cette petite chose à la fois si forte et si fragile était magnifique et l'étonnerait toujours. Pourtant d'une certaine manière, à cause de lui elle était triste. Son père n'acceptait pas leur mariage, il n'avait jamais accepté le simple fait que sa fille l'aime lui, Ron Weasley. S'il avait été mieux, ou différent du moins, peut être que M. Granger l'aurait apprécié, peut être qu'à ce moment il serait en train de plaisanter avec son futur beau-père et que Jane parlerait à Hermione de la cérémonie.

Si seulement il était différent…

« Non ! » Cria Hermione en s'asseyant de telle manière qu'elle se trouvait à la même hauteur que Ron, mais toujours derrière lui. _(Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, moi je visualise mais pas évident à décrire)_. Ron sursauta.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Ron totalement perdu.

« Ne penses surtout pas à être différent pour plaire à mon père ! » _(Dois-je dire qu'il y a des rimes ? lol)_

Comment pouvez-t-elle savoir à quoi il pensait ? D'accord ils vivaient ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant, mais de là à lire dans ses pensées ! Il n'était tout de même pas aussi transparent !

« Mais je ne… »

« Ne me ment pas Ron, je sais que tu pensais que si tu étais différent papa t'apprécierai ! Je t'aime Ron, et j'en n'ai rien à faire que mon père ne soit pas du même avis que moi ! Ce n'est pas mon père que tu vas épouser, je me trompe ? »

Il rit un moment. Elle quitta son visage à la McGonagall pour sourire elle aussi.

« Tu as raison »

« J'ai toujours raison tu devrais le savoir pourtant ! » dit-elle d'un air faussement fier

« Oui maîtresse, je ne suis qu'un simple disciple, une marionnette entre vos doigts de fée »

Elle rit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent. Leurs visages étaient de nouveau sérieux, et leurs regards s'étaient retrouvés. Ron traça du bout de l'index une ligne de feu sur le bras dénudé d'Hermione. Sa réaction fut-elle qu'elle frissonna et balança doucement la tête du côté droit, offrant son cou au roux. Arriver à son épaule il fit descendre la fine bretelle rose de son débardeur et approcha son visage. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou et remonta lentement vers son oreille. Il mordilla doucement le lobe de son oreille, puis redescendit là où la peau était fine et douce. Elle se cambra un peu en rigolant, il savait qu'Hermione était de nature très chatouilleuse, et il s'en amusait beaucoup. Il s'éloigna, la regarda un instant et sourit. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique ? » Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque et sexy.

Elle rit et répondit un « je sais » avant de prendre le visage du roux entre ses deux petites mains de cristal et de l'embrassait passionnément. Il approfondit leur baiser en engouffrant ses mains dans la tignasse brune et en la rapprochant encore un peu plus. Leurs lèvres se caressaient presque violemment, leurs langues se prêtaient à une danse complexe. Ron continuait ses caresses sous les soupirs de soulagement d'Hermione. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur elle pour finalement s'allonger entre ses jambes. Hermione posa son front contre celui du roux pour reprendre un peu sa respiration. Elle avait le souffle saccadé, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflés, elle était tout bonnement magnifique pensé Ron.

« Herm… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase sa bouche étant déjà capturée par des lèvres avides de baisers, de caresses. A ce moment il ne pensait plus à rien à part à elle. Oublié les soucis d'argent, oublié le fait que M. Granger n'approuve pas ce mariage à cent pour cent, oublié que son futur beau-père le détestait, oublié tout le reste. La seule chose qu'il voulait là maintenant c'était elle et rien d'autre.

* * *

« Chéri, écoute, ta fille est grande, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais ça l'est aussi pour moi. Il faut que tu arrête de la traiter comme si elle n'avait que huit ans, tout simplement parce qu'elle en a vingt deux »

La voix de Jane était douce mais ferme à la fois. Elle tenait les mains de James dans les siennes et le regardait-avec du mal-dans les yeux. Du mal, car James ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il savait qu'il était en tord, il savait qu'elle avait raison et il savait aussi que s'il la regardait elle gagnerait.

« Qu'est ce que tu reproches à ce garçon James ? Il est fait pour notre fille, cela se voit, elle est si resplendissante depuis qu'elle est avec lui, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas l'avouer ? ». On aurait dis qu'elle parlait à un gamin qui venait de se battre avec un de ses camarades, qu'elle voulait en savoir les raisons.

« Là n'est pas la question de savoir s'il est fait ou pas pour notre fille, puisqu'il nous l'enlève » dit-il d'un ton bourru.

« Rooh James pour l'amour de dieu ! Je t'en supplie arrête d'être si têtu ! Réfléchi pour le bien de ta fille bon sang ! Combien de fois il faut te le répéter, il ne nous l'enlève pas ! Est-ce que tu m'as enlevé à mes parents lorsque nous nous sommes mariés ? Non ! Tu sais que notre fille nous aime ! Nous avons toujours était fier d'elle, et tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point tu lui as fait du chagrin en t'interposant entre elle et Ron ! »

« … »

« Tu sais James, moi je l'aime bien ce garçon. Il a un je ne sais quoi qui me fais penser à toi lorsque tu avais son âge. Timide devant mon père, et pourtant très courageux face à lui lorsqu'il le fallait. Et comment est ce que ça s'est arrangé avec papa ? »

« Ca ne s'est jamais arrangé, il m'a toujours détestait, et il n'était pas venu à notre mariage.. »

« Exactement ! Tu imagines le calvaire que ça a était pour moi ? Jonglé entre les deux hommes de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que notre fille souffre de la même manière tout ça à cause de ton fichu caractère ! Qu'est ce que tu as dis à ce gamin lorsque je suis partie essuyer les larmes de ta fille ? »

« Rien. »

« Ne me ment pas James, tu lui as sûrement dis quelque chose »

« Non, pas tellement, c'est plutôt lui qui a parlé.. »

« Et qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Tout simplement qu'il aimait notre fille plus que tout, et qu'il était près à n'importe quel sacrifice pour être avec elle… »

« Et tu l'as trouvé sincère ? »

« … »

« James ? »

« Umm » grogna-t-il

« Excuse-moi je n'ai pas saisi ta réponse » Elle tendit l'oreille vers lui.

« moouuai »

« Comment parle plus fort, je me fais vieille, j'ai du mal à t'entendre. »

« OUI ! » cria t il

« Bah voilà, là j'entends ! » ironisa-t-elle

« Je crois que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire »

« Oui »soupira-t-il

* * *

Il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'à sa gorge, déposant des petits baisers partout. Elle balança la tête en arrière et émit un petit gémissement. Il remonta avec sa main libre la longue jupe blanche qu'elle portait, jusqu'à ce que sa main se positionne sur la peau de sa hanche, si douce, si chaude. Elle entreprit elle aussi de lui enlever sa chemise. Elle passa les mains sous le tissu blanc, s'arrêtant au passage sur le ventre dur de son fiancé. Leurs caresses, bien qu'ils les ait répétées plus d'une fois après en, paressaient être uniques. A chaque fois elle l'étonnait, elle était toujours sublime, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il touchait à cette petite fleur fragile. C'était si bon, rien n'aurait pu empêcher ce moment délicieux.

« Chérie je voulais te dire que… »

Rien ? Pas tout à fait.

« Papa ! »

« Monsieur Granger, je vous assure c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

« Ah ? Et puis-je savoir, si ça ne vous dérange pas, à quoi je suis censé pensé lorsque je vous vois sur ma fille votre main sous sa jupe et elle sous votre chemise ? » Demanda James sur un ton sarcastique.

IL n'y croyait pas ses yeux, il était près à faire d'énormes efforts et même s'excuser pour son comportement et qu'est ce qu'il voit ? Ce petit saligaud vautrer sur sa fille, la main sur sa cuisse et elle caressant son torse ! Ils se foutent de ma gueule ! _(Excusez-moi pour la grossièreté) _C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour M. Granger. Faire des efforts il voulait bien, mais il y avait des limites tout de même ! Comment se persuader qu'il ne perdrait pas sa fille lorsqu'il trouvait son futur gendre et sa fille chérie dans une position plus que compromettante ! Il avait l'impression d'être rentrer dans la chambre d'une inconnue. Il revoyait sa petite fille assise en tailleur, lisant pour la énième fois _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, ou alors il la revoyait à son bureau, essayant d'exercer les sorts qu'elle devrait apprendre l'année suivante. Il la voyait écrire à ses amis en essayant de calmer ce petit hibou qui sautillait partout dans la maison, attendant avec impatience une nouvelle mission. Il avait vu de tout dans cette chambre. De tout, sauf ça ! Et ce _ça _il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas le voir !

Ils s'étaient vite séparés, mais Ron savait que sa chemise retirée de son jean et un peu déboutonnée, que sa main toujours sur la cuisse d'Hermione montrant ainsi une de ses jambes au monde extérieure et que les traces de rouge à lèvres à la framboise, qu'il aimait tant, sur ses lèvres les trahissais sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas se trouver entre Hermione et son père à ce moment précis. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour détenir un retourneur de temps et annulé la pulsion qu'il avait eut à avoir envie de lui faire l'amour dans sa chambre d'adolescente, juste sous le nez de ses futurs beaux-parents. Il aurait voulu être n'importe où, mais pas ici, il aurait voulu se cacher dans son propre corps à l'abri des regards, caché dans le noir, attendant que l'orage passe, mais cette orage s'avérait plus désastreux… Ce n'était pas un simple petit orage qui se préparait, mais un véritable ouragan. Cet ouragan allait s'abattre sur Oxford en Angleterre, et malheureusement, sur la maison des Granger_. (Et une rime pour terminer le chapitre ! lol)_

_Voilà alors ça vous a plu ? A votre avis que va-t-il se passer ? Vraiment pas de bol ce pauvre Ron ! Je vous assure, un jour ça s'arrangera, enfin j'espère ! review please bisouss_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**virg05 :** Bon et bien comme tu le vois il s'en veut un peu quand même mais bien entendu (sinon ça n'aurait pas était drôle) Ron a encore fait une gaffe ! Voilà j'espère que ça t'a plu, merci de me lire bisous

**sherazade63 :** encore une fois j'ai adorée ton commentaire, j'avais un sourire jusqu'au oreilles et ma sœur me regardait, elle aussi, bizarrement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir des tentacules qui traînaient par terre lol, enfin bref passons ! Comme je disais j'étais super contente de voir que mon chapitre t'avais plu. Mon père a été une de mes sources principales d'inspiration, bien qu'il n'y ressemble pas trait pour trait non plus ! Le moment où Ron affronte beau papa, était THE moment of the chapitre ! lol j'espérai vraiment ne pas l'avoir loupé et apparemment c'est pas le cas Comme tu peux le voir Hermione a un peu craqué mais elle s'est vite remise … et ah oui j'oubliais, je suis d'accord James exagère n'importe quel père tuerais pères et mères pour avoir un gendre comme Ron ! (ça ne me déplairai pas que mes parents l'ait comme gendre lol) bisous à toi (note à moi-même : aller lire la fic de sherazade, j'ai com

mencé à la lire mais j'ai pas eu le temps de laisser une review, mais j'adore )

**Anacofleb :** oui j'aime faire des rimes, et comme je te l'ai dis, elles viennent souvent sans que je m'en aperçoive, mais ça donne un côté signé aminteitha au texte lol merci pour ta review kiss

**Loufette **: ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant voilà la suite alors ? ça te plait ? bisousss

**Princesse d'Argent :** Jimminy Criquet ? et après c'est moi qui est pitoyable … lol j'plésante ! toujours aussi Disney toutes les deux, m'enfin James n'est pas une marionnette en bois tout de même ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant (quant à moi j'attend la suite des sailors crystal !) Oui c'est vrai qu'on a pleins de petites expressions qui sont marrantes, faut dire nous sommes toutes deux des filles hilarantes ET sublimes, ce qui est rare de nos jours (tousse tousse) Oui moi aussi j'aime bien le père, bien que je ne me gainerai pas pour lui en foutre une, (on ait jamais ça peu remettre le neurone en place) en tout cas j'aime mon p'tit popa poule il est mimi, chiant mais mimi lol

Bon t'en a pensé quoi de ce chapitre ? gros bisous à lundi ma princesse.

**Lau :** merci pour ta review j'aime bien savoir qu'on aime ce que j'écris (et aussi qu'on apprécie mes petites rimes lol) Je serai à la place d'Hermione j'aurais un peu de mal à tenir le coup, mais je crois que ce chapitre montre bien dans quel état James nous as mis notre petite Mione ! J'espère que ça t'as plu, laisse moi une chtite review, bisous

**Aiglus :** que répondre à ta review à part un grand merci kissous

**Mll Potter :** ah une nouvelle lectrice merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements bisous à toi


	6. Chapter 5 : Histoire de dates

_Me revoilà j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fais attendre mais j'ai pas mal de répétitions de danse et de chorale, et j'ai encore quelques trucs à régler au lycée enfin bref, me revoilà _

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voilà le chapitre que vous attendez tous ! Merci pour vos review,_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Histoire de dattes **

Le silence était pesant dans la chambre de jeune fille d'Hermione. Cette chambre avait, pour M. Granger, toujours reflétée l'innocence de sa fille, sa pureté et sa virginité ! Bien entendu, il savait que sa fille et son fiancé faisaient des choses, ce qui est tout à fait normal à leur âge, mais il n'espérait pas apercevoir _ces choses_ un jour Comment réagir à cela ? Il y avait deux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. La première, est celle qu'il ferait sûrement, se mettre hors de lui, crier sur tout ce qui bouge et flanquer ce rouquin à la porte un coup de pieds aux fesses, la deuxième, essayer _(j'ai bien dis essayer) _de comprendre. Ils sont jeunes, c'est de leur âge, et fermer la porte sans rien dire. « Alors tu te décides ? Je penche pour la seconde solution, t'as déjà fais assez de dégâts comme ça aujourd'hui non ? », « Mais c'est pas possible te r'voilà toi ! Mais tu vas me laisser tranquille un peu ! J'ai pas pris d'abonnement à ce que je sache ! », « Heureusement que t'en as pas pris parce que si tu payais pour n'écouter aucun de mes conseils ce serait une grosse arnaque ! Alors tu choisis laquelle de tes possibilités ? », « Raaah mais j'en sais rien ! », « Bah faudrait peut être te dépêcher, parce que, et sans vouloir te vexer, t'as l'air d'un imbécile, planter là à réfléchir et à les fixer tous les deux », « Euh…et bien…j'en sais rien », « Ce qui veux dire que tu hésites à laisser couler, tu sais que c'est une bonne chose ça ! Ca veux dire que ton petit cœur sec commence à boire un peu d'eau ! Entre nous il serait temps ! », « Non mais je ne te permets pas ! Et puis je t'ai pas demandé ton avis alors dégage ! », « Comme tu voudras, mais si tu ne m'écoutes pas tu fonce dans le mur, dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? », « Gna gna », « Comment ? Ah tu ne t'en souviens plus ! Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu as joué à ton petit papa poule, résultat ta fille est partit en pleure et ensuite… », « C'est bon arrête ! J'ai compris. Pff »

M. Granger les regarda encore un instant, le tableau était à la fois marrant et horrible. Tous les deux, essayant de se justifier, essayant de cacher, de nier, de donner les raisons de ce qu'ils faisaient, contre un père intransigeant et assez chiant, il faut l'avouer.

« Jane vous appellera pour manger, s'il vous plait fermer votre porte »

Sur ce il tourna les talons et referma la porte sur lui. Il s'adossa au mur et soupira. C'était tellement dur de voir son bébé grandir.. Il descendit les escaliers et alla retrouver sa femme dans la cuisine.

« Alors ? » demanda celle-ci

« C'est bon, je crois que tout est arrangé » dit-il d'un air triste

« C'est bien mon chéri, je savais que tu pouvais faire preuve d'intelligence »

Elle l'embrassa et retourna à ses fourneaux.

« Otes moi d'un doute. Ton père est bien rentré alors que nous étions l'un sur l'autre en train de faire …enfin notre petite affaire, je n'ai pas était victime d'un sort ? »

« … »

« Hermione ? Ohé Ferme la bouche qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Oui, Ron mon père vient de nous voir faire notre « affaire » comme tu dis si bien ! Et ça c'est inquiétant ! Soit il est devenu en un quart de seconde le père le plus compatissant ou alors sa colère se réserve et éclatera plus tard, ce qui, et crois en mon expérience, est bien pire »

« Je préfère la première proposition si ça ne te dérange pas, je tiens encore à ce sublime corps » dit-il en se caressant le torse.

« Où ! » fit Hermione en se redressant d'un air excité

« Devant toi ! »

« Ah ! Toi. Mouai bah y'a pire quoi. »

« Merci ! » Dit-il d'un air indigné.

Elle rit et l'embrassa.

« Bon aller, je crois que les affaires sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle remit ses vêtements en place et commença à se lever sous le regard d'un roux pas content du tout.

« Comment ça s'est finit ! C'est tout » On aurait parié entendre un gamin qu'on avait arraché à un manège sur lequel il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Il l'attrapa par les hanches avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de trop. Il la fit se faire asseoir contre lui, son torse contre son dos. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune et y déposa quelques petits baisers. Elle rit sous l'effet de ses lèvres chaudes bougeant contre son cou et ses cheveux la chatouillant au rythme de ses baisers.

« Ron…pitié…arrête…hi hi »

« Hum… j'ai envie de toi…s'il te plait cinq petites minutes… »

« Ron… » soupira-t-elle

« Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister »

« Non ! »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et se retourna pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait des yeux, mon dieu, des yeux d'un bleu, à la fois malicieux et tendre et si … bleu _(ça c'est une phrase rimée lol ) _Ils étaient si suppliant et sa bouche.. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, qu'elle adorait dévorer, et lorsqu'il faisait cette petite moue boudeuse elle pourrait accepter n'importe quoi, même de voler sur un balai les mains et les pieds attachés et les yeux bandés_ (à quel point !)._Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et tapota du pied sur le sol.

« Ron ne me fais pas cette tête ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me regarde avec ses yeux là ! »

« … »

« Ron cesse de jouer, aller rhabille-toi un peu ! »

Elle commença à ouvrir la porte puis se ravisa. Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura.

« Si tu viens maintenant, ce soir tu auras le droit à une petite surprise »

« Quel genre de surprise »dit-il d'une voix rauque

« Tu sais… Ce qu'on avait fais dans la salle de bain chez ta sœur et Harry » souffla t elle

Allez savoir ce que c'était, il se leva d'un bon et la suivit jusque dans la salle à manger comme un petit chien derrière sa maîtresse. Tous s'installèrent à table.

« Alors Ron avez-vous choisis la datte du mariage ? » Demanda Jane en servant des pommes de terre à ce dernier _(passionnant … je sais ! lol)_

« Et bien en fait non, Hermione et moi n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion d'en parler, je crois que pour ce genre de choses je préfère qu'elle décide » dit-il en pesant bien ses mots. Il avait comme l'étrange impression que s'il faisait un pas de travers, M. Granger le coincerait immédiatement _(et avec plaisir)._

« J'aimerai beaucoup qu'on se marie le 11 juillet ! » Coupa Hermione.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle. Elle qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis sa dispute avec son paternel, venait tout à coup lancer la datte de leur mariage. Ron la regardait avec étonnement, ne sachant pas pourquoi ce 11 juillet était la meilleure datte, cette date, il était presque sûr il la connaissait, mais ne se souvenait plus de l'événement qui allait avec, mais si elle voulait que leur mariage se déroule ce jour là, il se déroulerait ce jour là ! Jane regardait sa fille avec amour, repensant dans quel état elle était lors des préparatifs de son propre mariage, excitée, joyeuse mais aussi nerveuse. Elle comprenait pourquoi sa petite fille chérie avait choisi ce jour là et lui sourit, James lui par contre ne semblait pas avoir compris pourquoi le 11 juillet semblait être la date idéale, qu'avait-il de spécial ce jour ? Il ne voyait pas. Ce qu'il voyait en revanche c'est que ce mariage se déroulerait dans quatre petites semaines donc.

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaite mon ange, moi ça me va » dit le roux en souriant à son étoile

« Pourquoi cette datte si subitement, et pourquoi pas le 12, et puis si ça se trouve, ça ne tombe pas un samedi ma chérie. » Dit James en essayant de se convaincre de ce qu'il disait.

« Ron doit sûrement comprendre pourquoi, n'est ce pas mon cœur ? » Répondit-elle en prenant la main à son fiancé et en le regardant avec amour. Tous s'étaient tourné vers lui, et attendaient la réponse.

« Euh…oui…bien..bien sûr mon ange » bégaya t il

« Je ne vous suis pas, Ronald pourriez-vous m'éclairer ? » Demanda James, sachant pertinemment que son futur gendre n'en connaissait pas plus la raison que lui-même.

Là il était mal, s'il se plantait il était vraiment très mal ! Premièrement Hermione, sa p'tite 'mione serait certainement fâchée, pourquoi, il ne le savait pas encore mais elle le serrait. Deuxièmement Monsieur Granger serrait satisfait que lui, amour de la vie de sa fille, se soit planté sur une datte apparemment très importante ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait une mémoire de poisson, soit trois secondes ! « Réfléchi tête de tanche ! Le 11 juillet ….Le 11 juillet … arrrg ! Je suis sûr je la connais cette datte ! Non c'est pas son anniversaire… euh …c'est quoi alors, non y'a pas une fête ce jour là… et pourtant ça me dit quelque chose j'en suis sûr…. »

« Ronald ? Ronald ? » Interrompit James en agitant sa main devant le visage du roux.

« Et bien ? » dit-il avec un de ces sourires sadiques de futur beau-père, quoique au train où allaient les choses, peut être n'allait-il plus être un « futur » beau-père…A ce moment Ron aurait parier que le père de sa fiancée était de la même famille que son ancien professeur de potions, le professeur Severus Rogue, ils avaient la même expression sadique et ce petit sourire mauvais, celui que le vieux professeur prenait lorsqu'il enlevait des points à la maison Gryffondor.

Bon il fallait lancer n'importe quoi, même une grosse connerie mais là fallait dire quelque chose. Hermione, Jane et James le scrutaient. Hermione avait quelque peu perdu son sourire et serrait un peu moins fort la main du roux. Jane avait quitté son visage de mère heureuse et souriante pour un visage de belle-mère compatissante pour l'orage qui se préparait. Quant à James il avait un visage des plus heureux, et cette situation finalement lui plaisait bien, son gendre était dans de beaux draps !

« Je peux aller aux toilettes ? » _« crétin pourquoi t'as dis ça ! » _(c'est ce que pense ron)

« Quoi ? » Dit Hermione un peu déboussolée, apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'elle attendait. _(Tu m'étonnes !)_

« Tu ne te rappelle pas pourquoi cette datte est importante ! » cria-t-elle

Là ça sentait vraiment le roussit, il voulait revenir en arrière, rembobiner, pourquoi n'avait-il pas un retourneur de temps ? Décidément, il fallait qu'il s'en achète un, avec toutes les gaffes qu'il pouvait faire !

« Et bien …c'est pas ça…en fait c'est juste que … »

« Que tu as oublié quel jour tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ! Quel jour où notre relation a COMMENCE ! Tu es vraiment la pire calamité sur terre ! Je me demande vraiment ce que je fais avec une tête de linotte comme toi, même pas capable de retenir une ou deux dattes importantes !A moins qu'elles ne soient pas importantes pour toi ! »

« Mais si voyons mon ange tu sais très bien que je… »

« Tais-toi ! Je n'ai plus envie de te parler ! Pas pour l'instant du moins ! »

Elle se leva de sa chaise jeta sur la table la petite serviette qui reposait tranquillement sur ses genoux et monta les escaliers en courrant. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle à manger. Ron avait une mine pitoyable, il venait de faire une énorme boulette, et pour rattraper ça … pff pourquoi fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout ? Madame Granger essayait tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère et son mari semblait satisfait. Du moins au début. Lorsqu'il vit la mine déconfite du roux il quitta son sourire pour un regard de pitié envers le jeune homme.

« James je vais voir Hermione »

« D'accord » il put lire sur ses lèvres _« parle à Ron et sois gentil ! »_ Vu l'air menaçant qu'elle avait sur la fin de sa phrase valait mieux suivre à la lettre les ordres !

Un ange passa, Ron la tête baissée picorait son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette et ruminait. James avait pitié de lui et il avait plus envie de l'aider que de l'enfoncer il devait bien l'avouer.

« Um um » toussota James

« tu sais ...ça arrive d'oublier certaines choses, ne t'en fais pas, elle ne t'en voudra pas longtemps... »

« Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? Vous devriez vous réjouir de la situation, votre fille me déteste ! »Répondit-il d'un ton quelque peu agressif, sans pour autant lever la tête de son assiette.

James réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord le petit mais… Jane lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait énormément souffert que son propre beau-père ne l'accepte pas en tant que gendre. Bien entendu Jane avait plus souffert que lui et ça il le savait, il ne voulait pas de ça pour sa fille ! Non il ne voudrait pas la voir déchirée son cœur entre deux hommes. Et puis il savait ce que ressentait le roux. A la fois un sentiment d'infériorité, et un sentiment d'injustice. Pourquoi il n'était pas accepter ? Etait-il si nul, si mauvais que cela ? N'était-il pas assez bien pour sa fille ! Pourquoi ?

« Tout simplement parce que je sais ce que tu ressens… »

Le roux releva la tête de son assiette et observa l'homme, incrédule.

« Moi-même lorsque j'ai épousé Jane, j'étais dans le même cas que toi. En fait, son père ne m'appréciait pas, il trouvait qu'un simple assistant dentaire ne subviendrait pas aux besoins d'une femme telle que la mère d'Hermione. Bien sur Jane se fichait éperdument de l'avis de son père, bien qu'il ait une place importante dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser, et elle décida donc de jongler toute sa vie entre le grand père d'Hermione et moi. Ce fut une vie difficile pour elle… »

« Mais vous êtes devenu dentiste non ? Hermione m'a dis que c'était un métier plutôt respectable chez les moldus » dit le roux soudain plus intéressé par la conversation

« Oui mais le père de Jane était un homme très têtu, et il n'avouait pas facilement ses tords. Il n'a tout de même pas consenti à notre mariage »

Ron savait maintenant d'où lui venait ce petit côté énervant qu'elle avait, dans les rares fois où elle avait tord, mais où elle ne capitulait pas pour autant. La triste mine qu'avait James fit un peu pitié à Ron. Finalement ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi sadique en vers lui ?

« Hum Mr Granger ? »

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi... pourquoi êtes vous si..."

« Cruel envers toi ? » finit-il

« Et bien …oui. »

« Va savoir…J'ai malheureusement hérité des traits possessif et protecteur de ma mère … »

« Je comprends »

Un autre ange passa puis le roux reprit.

« Eum le père de Jane est… »

« Mort. Oui cela fait près de cinq ans maintenant »

« Désolé je… ne savais pas »

« Ce n'est pas bien grave… tu sais comme je te l'ai dis nous n'étions pas vraiment ami ami. Il n'y avait presque aucune forme de respect entre nous puisque nous ne nous voyions jamais ou seulement lors de rares occasions. Et je ne veux pas refaire le même schéma avec ma propre fille…donc si tu le veux bien on efface tout et on recommence ? »

Il tendit une main à Ron qui hésita un moment, ne connaissant que trop bien les poignes de mains écrasantes de l'homme. Il était légèrement tendu à l'idée que ses doigts soient encore broyés. Il finit par l'accepter et ce fut une poigne ferme mais pas le moins du monde écrasante. Il se détendit d'un coup et se permit un sourire de soulagement que lui rendit son beau-père.

« Si tu le veux bien je te laisse un moment, je vais voir où en est Jane avec Hermione. Pourrais-tu … »

« Oui je m'en charge ! » répondit le roux activement pendant que le père de sa fiancé montait les marches

Il entreprit de débarrasser la table et de mettre la vaisselle dans cette machine qu'Hermione appeler un lave vaisselle. La magie était si simple pourtant… pourquoi s'encombrer d'un gros appareil comme celui ci. Alala les moldus et leurs inventions bizarres ! Sûrement une de plus qui plairait à papa, se disait-il. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche pour finalement reporter ses yeux sur la vaisselle salle, bon un petit cou de baguette ni vue ni connue. Il pointa sa baguette sur la vaisselle et murmura « _Eluere vasa mensae_ » La vaisselle fut propre en un éclair, il agita un peu sa baguette et les assiettes, les verres et les couverts reprirent leur places respectives dans tiroirs et placards.

Fier de lui il retourna au salon et s'assit sur un des petits fauteuils. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour se faire pardonner ? Lui dire je t'aime ? Même si c'était vrai c'était un peu facile. Qu'il était désolé ? Idem. N'y avait-il rien à faire ?Quand même, elle n'allait pas lui faire la tête pendant des années !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de dire « entrez » que sa mère faisait apparition dans la chambre.

« Ma chérie … » dit Jane d'une voix douce

« … »

Seulement les sanglots de la jeune femme lui répondit. Elle s'approcha de sa fille, s'assit sur le lit et attendit un moment. Sa fille sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses sanglots ne bougeait pas. Cet oreiller en avait vu aujourd'hui des choses ! Une jeune femme en sanglots, un couple amoureux, encore une jeune femme en sanglots et maintenant un moment mère-fille. Jane approcha sa main de la tête de sa fille qu'elle caressa tout doucement.

« Ma chérie, dis quelque chose… » supplia t elle

Hermione se retourna brusquement et fondit en larmes dans les bras de sa mère, qui la berça comme pour la calmer.

« Shhh »

Elle commença à chanter une vieille berceuse qui endormait la jeune femme lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille et qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Seulement elle n'était plus une petite fille, c'était une femme ! Et elle n'avait pas fais de cauchemar, son fiancé avait simplement oubliait le jour le plus important de leur relation, le début ! Comment est ce qu'elle pourrait lui pardonner cette gaffe (encore une !)

« Tu sais ma chérie, Ron n'est pas un mauvais bougre et vous êtes si heureux ensemble, pourquoi te mettre dans des états pareils ? Ne serait ce pas un peu excessif ? » demanda t elle doucement

Elle se releva et regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux, d'un regard froid et remplie d'une sorte d'injustice face à l'incompréhension dont faisait preuve sa mère par rapport à cette nouvelle gaffe de Ron. Excessif ! Ca c'était la meilleure ! Parce que maintenant elle agissait de façon excessive ! Il avait quand même oublié cette datte !

« Maman ! Tu crois que ce n'est pas grave s'il a oublié le jour où il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, le jour où tout a commencé entre nous ! » cria-t-elle

Sa mère savait que sa fille était quelque fois à prendre avec des baguettes, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se braque sinon c'était fichu, pourquoi diable avait-elle hérité du fort caractère de son père ?

« Chérie, tu sais je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu étais en tord, tu as même raison d'être blessée qu'il ait oublié cette datte, mais… réfléchi un moment, tu crois qu'une datte est vraiment importante dans la vie d'un couple ? » Alors qu'elle voyait Hermione revenir avec ses gros sabots elle se dépécha de reprendre « Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Ron t'aimais bien avant qu'il te le dise n'est ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et toi c'est pareil n'est ce pas ? »

«Oui mais je ne… »

« Tu vois, ne serait ce pas plutôt la datte de votre rencontre qui est la plus importante ? Je suis sure que si je lui demande de me raconter exactement votre rencontre, le jour, l'heure, comment, pourquoi, où, il saura me répondre. Vous vous aimez et c'est le plus important, une datte n'est qu'une datte, le temps passe, trop vite malheureusement, et vous n'avez pas le temps pour des disputes stupides à cause de ce genre de futilités. Vivez votre amour au jour le jour, et soit plus flexible… Il t'aime et je sais qu'il doit se morfondre d'avoir fais une si grosse gaffe, et je sais que tu le sais toi aussi… »

Hermione s'était peu à peu calmer et reposer maintenant sur les genoux de sa mère, celle ci lui caressant toujours les cheveux, les yeux dans le vide pendant sa tirade. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais en ce moment le moindre événement la mettait hors d'elle, elle était à fleur de peau, et avait, il faut bien l'avouer, des réactions un peu excessives.

Elle releva la tête vers sa mère et sourit faiblement. Jane pris le visage de sa fille dans les mains et essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui perlaient ses joues rose, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et la serra fort contre elle. C'était des moments comme ceux là qu'elle n'aurait plus, l'amour de sa mère..

« Je t'aime maman… »

« Moi aussi ma chérie »

C'est le moment qu'avait choisis James pour faire irruption dans la chambre, découvrant enlacées les deux femmes de sa vie. Il s'approcha et les deux femmes se séparèrent, il s'assit à côté de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le font puis lui dit

« Ron est dans le salon »

La jeune femme se leva, réajusta un peu sa jupe et s'avança vers la porte la tête haute

Elle arriva dans le salon, il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, il était si adorable… mais tellement bête ! Adorablement bête, en fait. C'était son fiancé, et elle l'avait choisi. Se sentant observait le roux releva la tête et lorsqu'il aperçut deux chocolats l'observait il se leva brusquement. La brune du relever les yeux, devant lui elle avait l'air d'une petite fille, d'une petite chose fragile, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, elle n'était pas cette petite chose délicate et fragile que tout le monde croyait elle était forte et il le savait bien.

« Hermione… » « Ron… » dirent-ils d'une même voix

« Vas-y… » dit Ron

« Non non toi vas y.. »Répondit-elle

« C'est pas très important, ça peut attendre… Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

« Bon on va pas recommencer dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et je te dirais ce que je veux te dire… »

Aucun des deux ne se décida à parler, ils étaient gênés, et soudain la moquette du petit salon avait l'air forte intéressante pour les deux amoureux. On aurait dis qu'ils avaient remonté le temps de plusieurs années, qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune des rouges et or, n'osant pas se regarder, n'osant pas dire le premier qu'il aimait l'autre. Finalement ils reprirent une fois encore d'une même voix

« Je suis désolé(e) »

Ils se regardèrent et rirent. Puis Ron s'assit sur le canapé suivit d'Hermione. Il se tourna un peu vers elle et lui prit une main entre les siennes, elle ne fit aucun geste de refus et il se détendit un peu, peut être serait ce plus facile qu'il ne l'avait envisagé…peut être

« Je suis vraiment désolé je suis vraiment trop bête et je voulais pas j'tassure… » Elle le coupa en déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Tais toi et embrasses moi… »

Il ne se fit pas prier et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes encore salées. Après un doux et tendre baiser il se séparèrent et elle sourit.

« Tu sais… » Elle avait ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle tortillait une petite mèche rousse qui retombait sur sa nuque et arborait un sourire coquin

« Ma proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours… Après tout ça avait marché dans la salle de bains de ta sœur et Harry et c'était pas vraiment le luxe niveau confort… on pourrait améliorer ça dans ma chambre, quand dis tu… ? »

Il se leva lui prit la main et monta les escaliers sous les rires de sa fiancée. _(Je précise les parents d'Hermione se sont cassés de sa chambre )_

_D'abord je voulais vous dire, ce chapitre est terminé depuis trèèès longtemps mais j'ai pas internet sur mon ordi et mon ordi a eu des probleme etc … finallement j'ai réussi à l'enregistrer sur disquette et je vous le met enfin en direct du bureau de mon paternel Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu, je suis désolée, j'ai eu des spectacles un de danse l'autre de chorale, j'ai eu des anniversaires, des copines à la maison, un virus sur mon ordi et ensuite plus internet, pas de chance quoi ! Le chapitre 6 est en écriture, j'en suis à la moitié, j'essaierai de pas être trop longue, Bon maintenant réponses aux reviews _

**Anacofleb : **C'est pas exactement la suite que tu avais prévu mais bon, finallement ça s'arrange plutt bien J'espère que ça te plait kiss

**Princesse d'Argent :** Toujours envie de lui donner une baffe ? Au faite c'est une disquette a toi que j'ai utilisé lol, faut que je te la rende Qu'est ce que t'en a pensé mon bébé poulpe ? kissous

**Lau :** Et bien sache que les rêves peuvent devenir réalité lol, c'est vrai c'est vrai mais que veux tu ce sont des petits jeunes, ils ont des envies subites et puis ils ont pas forcément toute leur tete dans ces moments la bisouss

**Loufette :** Ravie que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite qui s'est fais désirée bisous

**Aiglus :** lol merci beaucoup. Bah voilà comment ils s'en « sortent ». bisoux

**Sherazade :** Bah merci à toi, je suis super heureuse quand je vois pleins de compliment (allez encore encore lol j'plésante) nan c'est super agréable de lire ce genre de review alors un grand merci j'tembrasse

**petite fée :** Bienvenue parmi nous petite fée ravie que tu apprécie kissous

**Virg05 :** Comme je l'ai dis à Lau c'est un jeunes couples qui a les hormones en effervescence lol. Merci pour ta review Bisous


	7. Chapter 6 : Tout de blanc vêtu

_Salut à tous ! Me revoilà, j'ai étais longue. Désolé, je suis partie en vacances chez ma tante et chez ma grand-mère donc bon j'ai pas eu le temps, en plus ma petite cousine, (16 mois) a bousillé ma disquette où ce chapitre et le suivant était sauvegardé - -'. Bon en tout cas j'étais super heureuse, je vois que mes fidèles lectrices sont toujours fidèles au poste (j'ai déjà dis fidèle je crois ')_

_Comme à mon habitude je dédie ce chapitre à Sylvain, un ami de mon père qui a gentiment lu ce chapitre et qui a beaucoup aimé lol, donc je lui dédie ce chapitre_

**Chapitre 6 : Tout de blanc vêtu**

Le soleil se levait sur la ville d'Oxford. Dans une chambre baignée de lumière, deux grands pieds dépassaient des couvertures. Deux silhouettes se dessinaient sous les couvertures, entrelacées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne faisant qu'un, même si l'une des deux personnes paressait nettement plus grande que l'autre. Encore plus haut une masse rousse, des petits gloussements, et bientôt le propriétaire de la « masse rousse » émergeait de sous les couvertures.

« 'Mione.. »

Un petit ricanement lui répondit.

« Allez mon ange, il faut que tu sortes de là-dessous, tu vois ma cher petite sœur aujourd'hui et elle ne devrait pas tarder »

Un petit grognement se fit entendre et plus rien.

« Tsss cesse de te comporter comme une petite gamine tu n'es pas drôle, c'est agaçant »dit-il d'un ton sec

Un visage sortit des couvertures, une jolie jeune femme, les yeux brun remplie d'une sorte d'inquiétude, les sourcils froncés « il ne plaisantait pas.. ? » Elle avait l'air un peu blessé par cette remarque. Elle plissait les yeux pour se protéger les yeux du soleil qui l'aveuglait, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du jour. Voyant la tête que tirait sa fiancée le roux émit un petit rire et reprit.

« Je plaisante trésor, mais c'était le seul moyen que tu te décolles de mon corps d'Apollon »

Il ajouta un sourire charmeur et un peu trop sûr de lui au goût d'Hermione qui se retira vivement de l'étreinte de son fiancé. Elle lui tourna le dos mais ne pût s'empêcher un petit sourire en coin. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il ferait. D'abord il ferrait des excuses à ne plus en pouvoir, ensuite il essayerait par n'importe quel moyen qu'elle l'embrasse, il referait son petit sourire charmeur et ce serait repartis pour une partie de cache-cache sous les couvertures. Ce petit jeu ne la dérangeait en aucune manière _(tu m'étonnes )_ mais il avait raison elle devait se lever. Seulement si elle se levait maintenant il aurait gagné, et ça c'était hors de question.

« Mon ange… je suis désolé, vraiment je plaisantais, tu me connais quand même ! »

«… » Elle souriait de plus belle. Une fois de plus elle avait raison, décidément elle le connaissait par cœur !

« 'Mione…Allais tu sais très bien que je t'aime.. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il commença à parsemer le cou de la jeune femme de baisers chauds.

« Tu as tord » dit-elle d'un ton sec, sa bouche moqueuse étirée en un grand sourire qui laissait voir ses jolies dents blanches.

« Q-Quoi ? » demanda-t-il soudain perdu par cette réponse un peu froide, dont il ne connaissait pas trop le sens.

« Tu n'es pas Apollon » lui répondit-elle tout simplement

Elle se retourna et passa ses bras autour de son cou, souriante, satisfaite de la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle avait gagné cette petite bataille et elle en était très fière. Finalement depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changés, à part que leurs coups de gueule se finissaient rarement chacun de son côté mais plutôt au lit, du moins s'ils étaient près de la chambre. Il sourit à son tour, compris qu'elle l'avait bien roulé et elle l'embrassa. Un doux baiser où ils échangèrent tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme si ce baiser était leur premier, comme si c'était le dernier, unique. A chaque fois que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient c'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles avaient le droit de se toucher, de se caresser. Comme un nouveau souffle de vie. Comme si ce baiser était la seule chose au monde à pouvoir les rendre heureux. Et puis il fallut le briser par manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent un moment

« Tu as raison je suis mieux que lui »

Elle ria et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle soupira et le regarda avec une petite moue boudeuse

« Je dois vraiment voir ta sœur cette après midi ? »

« Et bien à moins que tu n'aille à notre mariage en jean je croie que oui désolé mon ange, mais il va bien falloir que tu me lâche, on ne rentrera pas tous les deux dans la robe. » dit-il en riant « Surtout que t'as un peu pris de bide ces derniers temps » murmura-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil surveillant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps.

« Aïeuhh ! » Se plaignit Ron en se frottant le bras où la brune venait de frapper.

« Je ne suis pas grosse ! C'est juste que j'aie pris un peu de ventre ces derniers temps et puis d'ailleurs pas grand chose, d'ailleurs t'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre quand tu… »

Ses lèvres étant capturées par des lèvres chaudes et avides de baisers, elle ne pût aller au fond de sa pensée et finalement abandonna cette bataille.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils étaient chez les Granger, Ron n'avait pas protesté. Ses rapports avec James s'étaient améliorés, alors autant en profiter et ne rien dire. _(Bieeen Ron pour une fois tu fais preuve de bon sens ! lol)_ Jane était tout excitée à l'approche du mariage et passée ses soirées avec Hermione a feuilleté les catalogues de mariage, pendant que James et Ron faisaient une partie d'échecs. Il devait bien l'avouer M. Granger était un adversaire de taille, pas comme Hermione en tout cas, mais il n'arrivait cependant pas à la cheville du joueur d'échec le plus talentueux de sa génération, j'ai nommé M. Ronald Weasley ! Aujourd'hui la cher petite sœur de notre champion d'échec venait chercher Hermione et Jane pour faire les « boutiques ».

Ron était au salon, gagnant l'énième partie d'échec contre son beau-père. Quant à Hermione, elle était à la cuisine avec sa mère préparant le déjeuner.

« Les garçons, à table ! »

James grommela et sa femme répéta comme si elle parlait à son propre enfant

« James ! Tu laisse cette partie et tu viens manger ! »

« Mais là je le sens je vais gagner ! Il est fait comme un rat ! »

« James ! »

« Echec et mat !»

James regarda le roux d'un air ahuri

« Que …q-quoi ? » balbutia-t-il

« Echec et mat » articula-t-il comme si M. Granger était le dernier des imbéciles.

Il se résigna à aller à table dans un long et profond soupir, traînant des pieds.

« Papa, tu sais très bien que Ron est beaucoup plus doué que toi » dit-elle en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Merci ! » dit-il d'un ton indigné

Elle ria et enlaça son père.

« Mais mon papounet je t'aimeuuh ! et ce, même si tu es nul aux échecs»

Il marmonna et commença à manger. Tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes, lorsqu'un grand fracas retentit en haut. Tous surssautèrent et levèrent la tête vers le premier étage. Ron se leva le premier suivit d'Hermione et de ses parents. Ils montèrent les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrirent la porte du grenier d'où venait le bruit apparemment. Un grand nuage de fumée enveloppait la pièce. Ron toussota et agita la main devant lui pour dégager un passage dans cette fumée. Une silhouette se dessinait dans le nuage de poussière. Le soleil éclairait la pièce et Ron pu distinguait une chevelure flamboyante et un corps de jeune femme mince qui s'époustait, bien qu'avec toute cette poussière cela ne servirait pas à grand chose. La personne s'aperçu qu'elle était observée et releva la tête. Plus de doute c'était bien elle !

« Gin ! » Cria Ron avant de courir vers sa petite sœur et de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda t il à sa petite sœur accrochée à son cou.

« J'ai eu un petit problème d'atterrissage »_(')_

« J'ai cru remarquer » dit il sarcastiquement

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte du grenier où Hermione et ses parents étaient restés. Hermione toussota, le sourire aux lèvres et se tourna vers ses parents.

« Papa, maman, vous devez vous souvenir de Ginerva, la sœur de Ron »

« Bonjour Ginerva » dit Jane en allant vers elle pour lui faire la bise, et puis au dernier moment elle se ravisa et lui tendit la main.

« S'il vous plait appelez moi Ginny » dit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main à son tour.

Après qu'Hermione ait fais les présentations, tout le petit groupe descendit au salon.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre grenier » dit Ginny gênée

« Oh ce n'est rien je vous assure, de toute façon nous n'allons que très rarement au grenier n'est ce pas James ? » dit Jane en souriant

« Hein ? Euh…oui bien sûr chérie »

« Hum tu ne m'as pas écouté, je me trompe ? »

« Excuse moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Tu disais ?»

« Je disais que ce n'était pas un drame, nous n'allons que rarement au grenier »

« Ah euh oui, mais dîtes moi Ginny comment avez vous fais pour atterrir dans notre grenier ? »

« Oh euh en fait j'ai eu un problème de transplanage, j'ai eu du mal à avoir mon permis et ça ne fais que peu de temps que je l'aie et puis j'étais un peu exciter à l'idée de voir ma p'tite Hermione que je me suis pas assez concentrée sur mon point d'atterrissage »

« Le transplanage ? » demanda James un peu perdu encore par ce monde magique dont sa fille faisait après en partie

« Mais oui James Hermione t'en a déjà parlé cent fois, c'est le pouvoir qui permet d'aller d'un endroit à un autre rien qu'en le visualisant »

« Euh oui c'est ça Madame, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un pouvoir, c'est un peu comme vous pour votre permis de voiture » reprit Ginny

« Appelez moi Jane s'il vous plait, les "madame" ça me vieilli »

« Jane tu n'as plus vingt ans tu sais… »

« James tu sais que … »

Alors que les parents se chamaillaient en remuant de vieux souvenir les trois jeunes sorciers en profitaient pour parler de choses et d'autres.

« Oh faite Gin on dit permis de conduire pas de voiture » dit Hermione à l'attention de la petite rousse.

« Oh pardon, je ne savais pas. Oh faite, j'allais oublier, Harry vous embrasse fort il voulait venir mais il avait une affaire importante à régler avec Dumbledore. Vous vous rendez compte, Harry est le premier professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a enseigné deux ans de suite sans être victime de quoique ce soit. »Ils rirent un moment et elle continua « Oh faite Ron, maman voudrez vous inviter le week-end prochain à la maison, les parents d'Hermione sont invités également. Ce sera un dîner tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal elle m'a dit, donc… »

« On peut craindre le pire » dirent les deux Weasley d'une même voix.

« Oh arrêtez, pauvre Molly, vous êtes dure avec elle, je suis sûr que ce dîner sera normal… » devant les têtes peut convaincus des deux rouquins elle ajouta avec un sourire en coin « aussi normale que votre mère puisse faire »

« Alors tu en es où avec Harry ? » lui demanda Hermione soudain intéressé

« Et bien… comme avant quoi… » lui répondit la rousse les joues soudainement roses

La brune arqua un sourcil et insista « Ah … ? »

« Oui ! Bon alors on y va quand pour ta robe ? » dit elle pressée de se débarrasser de ces questions embarrassantes. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler mais devant son grand frère, elle avait comme un blocage, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler sa vie sentimentale devant son frère un peu trop protecteur.

« Oui tu as raison » elle se tourna vers son fiancé déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et ajouta « et toi.. Tu va faire quoi cette après-midi ? »

« Bah je sais pas, je suppose que ton père va vouloir prendre son énième revanche aux échecs, ça m'embête que ton père croit qu'il peut me battre, il n'y arrivera jamais… » dit il en secouant la tête d'un air desespéré

« Je vous ai entendu Ronald ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent et Jane dit à l'adresse de son mari

« Bon mon chéri, on continuera cette discussion plus tard, j'emmène les filles »

Les trois femmes sortirent et laissèrent la gente masculine en tête-à-tête.

« Bon que diriez vous d'une partie beau-père ? » dit Ron en montrant l'échiquier

« Vous allez mordre la poussière Ron » dit il un sourire sadique aux lèvres

Les trois femmes arrivèrent devant une boutique de mariage moldu. Il y avait une vieille femme qui parlait à quelques clientes, une jeune femme blonde qui se limait les ongles et mâcher du chewing-gum. Elle avait l'air très intéressé par le téléphone qui sonnait et auquel elle devait apparemment répondre. Au bout de quatre sonneries elle se décida à répondre d'une voix las.

« Just Married bonjoouur… Oui… Hein hein…Hein hein ... Merci de votre appel au revoir.. »

Jane, suivit des deux sorcières, approchèrent de la jeune femme blonde et elle appuya sur la petite sonnette. La standardiste leva la tête très lentement en mâchouillant son chewing-gum qui faisait le grand huit dans sa bouche.

« Moui que puis-je faire pour vous ? »demanda-t-elle sur le même ton las

« Nous avons rendez vous avec Mademoiselle Rosmerta .. »

Les deux jeunes sorcières se jetèrent un regard et Ginny chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione

« Tu crois que c'est la même Mademoiselle Rosmerta qu'aux Trois Balais ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi aurait elle ouvert une boutique de mariage dans le monde des moldus ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, c'est étrange.. Tiens on va avoir la réponse à notre question la voilà qui arrive »

« Bonjour je m'appelle Mademoiselle Rosmerta, vous aviez rendez-vous n'est ce pas ? »

La femme était de taille moyenne, un visage doux, de grands yeux brun pétillant, ses cheveux blonds frisés remontés en chignon strict d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles qui retombaient sur sa nuque. Il n'y avait aucun doute c'était l'ancienne propriétaire du bar sorcier dans lequel le trio inséparable passait leurs après-midi au Près au Lard.

« Madame Granger enchantée » dit elle en serrant la main à la patronne

« Enchantée, et qui est la jeune femme qui se marie » demanda t elle en regardant les jeunes sorcières à tour de rôle.

« C'est cette jeune demoiselle, ma fille, Hermione » répondit Jane en prenant la main de sa fille et en le ramenant vers Mademoiselle Rosmerta

« Bonjour, mais… Hermione … Granger… Mademoiselle Hermione Granger ? La meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? Le cerveau du trio infernal ? »

« En personne » répondit la jeune mariée en riant « Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Rosmerta, l'ancienne patronne du Trois Balais? »

« Pourquoi ancienne ? Vous n'y êtes pas, j'aide seulement ma vieille sœur à tenir sa boutique de mariage. En faite elle est malade, donc je lui suis venu en aide, apparemment c'est la saison des mariages ! Vous êtes ma quatrième cliente depuis trois heures ! C'est fou le nombre de jeunes mariés qu'il y a ! De toutes sortes, mais entre nous et surtout ne le répétait pas, vous êtes la plus jolie jeune mariée que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir aujourd'hui »lui adressa t elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les quatre femmes rirent et la pseudo directrice reprit.

« Et qui est l'heureux élu ? Ce grand rouquin ou notre célèbre Harry Potter ? Ou bien est ce quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non en fait c'est ce rand rouquin » répondit elle avec un petit rire « Ronald Weasley, le frère à Ginny Weasley, vous devez vous souvenir de… »

« Mais oui bien sûr la jeune Weasley, tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme toi aussi » dit elle à l'adresse de la rouquine.

« Merci…» dit elle en rougissant

« En fait c'est Ginny qui fait battre le cœur d'Harry »dit Hermione à Mademoiselle Rosmerta

« Oh je vois … y aurait il un mariage en vue aussi ? »

« Euh.. non pas encore…enfin pas que je sache…non… »

Devant le visage incandescent de la jeune Weasley les trois femmes rirent. Mademoiselle Rosmerta suivit des deus jeunes sorcières et de Jane finirent les retrouvailles et partirent en direction des cabines d'essayages. Là, la patronne du Trois Balais installa Ginny et Jane sur une banquette blanche et moelleuse, pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'Hermione, qui défilait sur un petit podium, devant les regards des deux femmes. Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable. De la dentelle, du voile, de la toile, des froufrous, des décolletés, du satin, de la soie, tout y passait. Les deux spectatrices émettaient des commentaires lorsque la brune arrivait dans une nouvelle robe.

« Oh non ! Pitié » s'exclama Ginny en pouffant de rire « on dirait une énorme meringue !» _(C'est gentil les amies ! - -')_

« Humm… trop courte »

« Trop longue ! »

« Les manches trop bouffantes »

« Trop décolleté, mon frère se retiendra pas avant la nuit de noce si tu porte ça à la cérémonie ! »

« Trop serré .. »

Les heures passaient, les robes aussi. Hermione avait bien dû essayer une centaine de robes ! Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver LA robe, elle n'avait aucun coup de foudre pour l'une de ces robes. Elle commençait à désespérer, et puis Mademoiselle Rosmerta revint de l'arrière boutique en lançant un « Je l'ai, je crois que c'est la bonne ! ». Elle l'enfila, le tissu glissa sur ses courbes, elle remonta la fermeture éclair, mis les chaussures qui allaient avec, ouvrit le rideau de la cabine, s'avança vers le podium et les deux spectatrices, ainsi que la patronne s'exclamèrent ensemble « Parfaite ! » La brune sourit de toutes ses dents et se regarda, en tournoyant sur elle-même, dans les quatre glaces qui étaient suspendues aux murs, puis repartit enlevait SA robe. Puis quelques minutes après elle ressortit et en regardant Ginny d'un œil complice lui dit

« Oh faite Ginny, je ne t'ai pas amené seulement parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je voulais avoir ton avis sur ma robe de mariée, mais aussi car tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur, je ne te l'avais pas encore dis il me semble, mais tu l'es » La jeune rousse sauta dans les bras de la brune en souriant et en la remerciant. « Et donc, par conséquent il te faut une robe spéciale à toi aussi » continua t elle en souriant la rousse toujours accrochait à son cou.

Elles sortirent une heure et demi plus tard, avec deux robes sous le bras. Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent à un petit café après avoir déposait les paquets dans la voiture de Jane. Cette dernière les avait laissées tranquille pour le reste de l'après midi et avait pris le chemin de la maison.

« …Et moi je prendrai un thé, merci » dit Hermione au serveur

Les deux sorcières riaient, elles parlaient de Ron et d'Harry leur plus vieux sujet de discussion !

« Non je t 'assure je ne comprend vraiment pas comment t'as pu choisir un gars comme mon frère… Bon ok il est grand donc je suppose que tout suit mais bon quand même Hermione, ça me choque que tu ne pense qu'à ça » dit Ginny d'un air faussement choquée

« Ginny ! Mais t'es vraiment qu'une obsédée ! »

« Je sais » dit elle fièrement en souriant.

« Trêve de plaisanterie Ginny, j'ai à te parler… Bon d'abord pour répondre à ta question si j'ai choisi ton frère ce n'est pas pour ça, du moins pas que pour ça » Elles rirent « Tu sais très bien que j'aime ton imbécile de frère depuis trèèès longtemps maintenant ! Pourquoi ? Bah j'en sais trop rien, j'aime bien le fait qu'il soit gaffeur, il a de l'humour, il est très courageux, intelligent, même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître, il a un cœur gros comme ça, et ferait n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'il aime, en fait, j'aime Ron c'est tout, tout comme toi tu craques pour un certain brun charmeur … »

« Quoi ! »

« C'est bon c'est bon couché, gentille Ginny, sois pas agressive ! » dit elle en riant

« Bon c'est quoi ce problème ? »

« Ah oui, j'ai un peu peur, en ce moment, je n'ai pas du tout d'appétit, à chaque fois que je vois de la nourriture j'ai un haut le cœur, j'ai des maux de ventre, et des nausés atroces, surtout le matin au réveil, beurk.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est sûrement dû au stress de ton mariage qui approche…tu sais quoi ? J'ai un bon moyen pour te détendre ! Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? » La brune secoua la tête de droit à gauche « On va s'éclater, une sorte d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, j'inviterai les filles et on ira toutes dans un endroit que je connais bien… » lui dit elle en lui souriant malicieusement.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le stress ? »

« Mais oui ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! »

« Tu as sans doute raison…Bon alors avec Harry vous en êtes où ?…. »

« Chéri je suis rentrée… Oh bonjour Harry ! Comment allez vous ? »

« Oh bien madame Granger » dit un grand brun qui se levait et venait à l'encontre de cette dernière.

« Rahh mais combien de fois faut il vous le dire … appelez moi Jane je n'aime pas les "madame"… »

Le brun émit un petit rire et repartit en direction de son meilleur ami, pendant que le couple moldu discutait dans le salon. Le survivant, comme on l'appelait encore souvent, était grand, pas autant que son meilleur ami, mais il avait une carrure quand même imposante, un corps plus robuste qu'il ne l'avait était auparavant, ses cheveux noirs de jais toujours autant en bataille, mais on devinait que ce désordre était quelque peu calculé…et ses grands yeux émeraudes toujours aussi profonds et perçants.

« Alors comment ça se passe le boulot Harry ? Tu survis, ça va ? »

« Ouai ouai ! C'est fou, les premières années sont très attentifs à mes cours, en faite je dirais qu'ils sont plus impressionnés qu'autre chose, ils restent pendant tout le cours la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils comprennent ce que je dis » dit il en riant

« Les autres années ça se passe mieux quand même, mais j'ai eu le droit à des clones de tes frères, ce ne sont pas des Weasley authentiques mais je crois qu'ils essaient de le devenir, ils n'arrêtent pas d'acheter des trucs de la boutique de tes frères et pas mal de profs ont eu le droit de goûter aux joies de ces farces ! Moi-même j'ai eu le plaisir de me retrouver avec des araignées en plastiques qui, dès que tu leur lançais un sort devenaient de toutes les couleurs et au bout de trois sorts elles se désintègrent en effectuant un petit feu d'artifices ! Je te jure que maintenant je n'utilise plus d'araignées pour mes exemples ! A cause de cet incident je me suis retrouvé avec un bout de cape en moins, bah oui un feu d'artifice ça peut cramer les vêtements » ajouta t il en riant

« Alala, ça remue de bons souvenirs … Et comment va le crapaud huileux ? »

« Rogue ? »

« Bah oui ! Qui d'autre sinon ? » ils éclatèrent de rire

« Et bien je crois qu'il ne supporte pas très bien le fait que le poste qu'il convoite tant lui ait encore passait sous le nez, et qui plus ait par moi, son putching ball préféré, enfin ex putching ball ! Ca fait deux ans pourtant que j'enseigne maintenant, mais le vieux s'en remet pas ! »

« Bien fait ! »

« Oh faite Ron mon vieux, j'voulais savoir, t'as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir ? »

« Euh noon j'crois pas… pourquoi ? »

« Surprise ! Tu verras une fois sur place, Je viendrais te chercher vers 20h ! »

« Mais… »

« Tutututu … tu verras samedi soir ! »

« Bon ok…je me demande bien ce que tu prépare… » Le roux regarda son ami d'un air sceptique, pendant que ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents d'un air malicieux. Ils continuèrent de discuter, de rire, remuant de vieux souvenirs, faisant des projets futurs, ne se souciant plus de rien après en à part

_Voilà ! Ça vous a plu ? Donnez moi vos impressions, en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! Gros bisous, à la prochaine !_

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Un grand merci à **Anacofleb**, **Aiglus** et **Virg05**_

_**Sherazade :** lol, et bien je suis très heureuse que tu ais ris et souris tout au long de mon chapitre, en fait c'était le but, j'avais peur de raté un peu mais apparement j'ai du bien me débrouiller Je suis super contente de voir que ce que j'écris plait autant Ce qu'ils ont fait chez ginny et harry ? eumm ... pas une partie de quidditch en tout cas ! lol gros bisous_

_**Princesse d'argent :** heureuse que le débat intérieur t'ais plu, au fait j'attend mon super pouvoir !_

_**Loufette :** Un grand merci pour ta review, ça me touche beaucoup Hermione et Ron, obsédés ? je ne pense pas, je dirais qu'ils sont jeunes et en pleines forme...physique, c'est tout lol et puis c'est de leur âge ! on va pas les blâmer pour ça kiss_

_**OZ-Whitemage :** merci énormément, ça me touche beaucoup Je suis super heureuse lorsque je vois de nouvelles personne qui lisent ma fic et qui la trouve aussi bien, je te remercie et j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant qu'avant, bisous._

_**Servane :** Et oui homme rime avec bêtise (même si en terme de sonnorité ce n'est pas le cas), pour l'histoires des dates/dattes oui en effet t'as raison, j'ai pas fait attention, en fait j'avais écris dates (comme ça) au départ et en relisant j'ai ajouté à chaque fois un deuxième "t" lol ' J'espère que cette suite est toujours aussi drôle et réaliste (quoique peut être un peu moins drôle, c'est un petit chapitre donc bon...) Au fait, je vais m'acheter le tome 6 d'harry potter demain, je te demanderai de l'aide si aide j'ai besoin évidemment , bon gros bisous et bonnes vacances (car il me semble que tu y es )_


	8. Chapter 7 : C'est la fête !

Et me revoilà, je sais je sais, j'ai été longue, mais j'ai repris les cours et on a un boulot monstre, en plus d e ça je n'arrivai pas à être « drôle » pour vous écrire une suite digne de ce nom, je ne sais pas si vous aimerez ce chapitre mais bon … on verra ! 

_Je dédie ce chapitre, à ma sœur laetitou, à qui c'est l'anniversaire ! _

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 7 : C'est la fête ! **

« Mon ange ? »

« Oui qu'ech qu'y a ? »

« Samedi soir, je ne serai pas là, ça ne te dérange pas trop ? »

Une jeune femme brune sortit sa tête de la salle de bains, une brosse à dent dans la bouche et regarda son fiancé allongé sur le lit. Elle portait une petite nuisette à bretelle en soie rose qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Ses cheveux bruns tombés en cascade dans son dos nu. La lumière de la salle de bains aux couleurs bleu et blancs éclairait son visage et lui donnait un air presque irréel.

Son fiancé quant à lui, reposait sur les couvertures d'un grand lit à baldaquin, les bras derrière la nuque, observant son étoile avec des yeux gourmands. Allongé de tout son long, ne portant qu'un pantalon qui lui descendait sur les hanches, laissant apparaître son ventre musclé où se dessinait une petite ligne rousse partant de son nombril à… plus bas que son pantalon, puis son torse, où n'importe qui aimerait se lover. Cette bouche moqueuse et pulpeuse qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée, ses deux océans dans lesquels, si l'on ne faisait pas attention, on se noyait immédiatement et enfin la caractéristique, la marque de fabrique des Weasley, une chevelure flamboyante dans laquelle Hermione adorait engouffrer ses mains. _(Bon les filles on arrête de baver ! lol) _

Hermione retourna dans la salle de bains. On entendit quelqu'un crachait, de l'eau coulait et elle ressortit de la salle de bains. Elle avait encore eu des nausées, et ce « stress » commençait vraiment à l'enquiquiner ! Elle alla se lover contre le torse musclé de son amant et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

« Dis-moi, tu vas faire quoi samedi soir ? Encore des choses pas nettes avec Harry ? »

« Mais non mon ange, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire » devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione il continua « En fait je crois qu'Harry me prépare quelque chose… »

« Ah je vois, non ça ne me dérange pas, de toute manière je ne serai pas là »

« Ah bon ? Tu seras avec Ginny je suppose »

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle « Et je vais enterrer ma vie de jeune fille. C'est ta sœur qui a tout organisé, et puis ça me permettra de revoir les filles, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je ne les aie pas vus. Avec le travail au ministère… »

« Oui mais là tu es en vacances, alors finis le surmenage »la coupa t il en lui parlant comme si elle était sa fille « Tu sais quand ma formation d'auror sera terminée tu ne sera plus obligée de faire autant d'heures pour qu'on puisse finir le mois. Et puis de toute manière je t'interdis de te tuer au travail, regarde-toi, tu passe ton temps la tête dans les toilettes, il était grand temps que tu prennes des vacances ! »

Elle acquiesça de la tête sans pour autant lui dire que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le travail au ministère mais plutôt avec …le mariage ? Enfin il fallait se déstresser, Ginny avait raison, cette soirée lui ferrait le plus grand bien.

Ron se souleva, remontant en même temps Hermione. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir devant lui et il se mit à genou derrière elle. Il commença à lui masser les épaules et continua un peu plus bas jusqu'à ses reins, suivant les soupirs de soulagements qu'émettait la brune. Il connaissait parfaitement ce dos à la peau douce et chaude, ce dos meurtri par le traitement que lui infligeait sa maîtresse, à force de se courber lorsqu'elle travaillait sur un dossier important, lorsqu'elle était plongée dans un livre et qu'elle négligeait complètement ce pauvre dos. Les lèvres pulpeuses du roux trouvère vite le chemin de la nuque d'Hermione, de ses épaules, de ses omoplates, de sa colonne vertébrale et … elle se leva précipitamment et coura jusqu'au toilette, d'où un son quelque peu répugnant s'échappait, le son que connaissent tous ceux qui ont le malheur d'être malade, tous ceux qui ont beaucoup bu et qui rejette tout ce qu'ils ont dans le sens inverse… Bref Hermione était en train de vomir.

« Hermione est ce que ça va ? »

Seulement le son de la chasse d'eau tirée lui répondit. Et une brosse à dent dans la bouche, la peau pâle Hermione sortit de la salle de bains et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

« Je comprends pas, je suis fatiguée et j'en ai marre de passer ma vie aux toilettes ! »

« Shhhh, viens là » Il l'attira contre lui et elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras.

Elle n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien… en ce moment elle était tellement à fleur de peau, elle n'arrivait pas à manger quelque chose, de peur que ce quelque chose se retrouve vite expulsé et même l'idée de nourriture lui donnait des nausées. C'est vrai qu'elle avait toujours était très angoissée, elle connaissait bien ce genre de symptômes, elle était très souvent malade lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, à chaque veille de contrôle, un an avant ses BUSES et idem pour ses ASPICS, que pourtant elle avait remporté avec succès. C'était une grande angoissée, enfin le mariage était quand même dans deux semaines et demie maintenant, et elle avait tant à faire encore ! Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir tout finir dans les temps, _« et s'il y avait un imprévu ? Où est ce que je le caserais ? Est ce que je pourrais y remédiais ? On n'a même pas encore envoyé les faire-part de mariage ! Et s'il y avait un problème avec le gâteau ? Non non impossible c'est Molly qui s'en occupe… mais si elle tombait malade et qu'on ne trouvait pas de personne capable de faire un gâteau digne de ce nom ? Et puis je n'ai pas encore choisi la vaisselle, et on n'a même pas réservé la petite colline où on a décidé de se marier ! Oh mon dieu ! Faut que je m'y mette…dès ce soir, allez au boulot ma vieille ! » _Elle se leva d'un bond faisant sursauter le roux toujours assis sur le lit, et se rassit aussi vite qu'elle s'était levée. Elle trouvait ça ridicule, que pouvait-elle bien faire à minuit passé ? Ginny avait VRAIMENT raison, il fallait qu'elle s'amuse pour ne plus penser à rien ! Elle se coucha sous un regard interrogateur de la part du roux. Il haussa les épaules et se couche près d'elle. Morphée vint vite les cherchés

Ils étaient rentrés chez eux il y avait de cela trois jours. Les séparations avaient étaient les plus chaleureuses que Ron ai vécu chez les Granger, d'habitude le père d'Hermione était ravie que ce bon à rien qu'il était reparte, mais triste qu'il emmène sa fille avec. Là ça avait était totalement différent, James lui avait offerte une main forte mais sympathique et une tape amicale dans le dos, finalement ça n'avait pas était le désastre auquel il s'attendait. Hermione et sa mère devait voir Molly et Ginny pour les petits détails de la cérémonie, les choses dont s'occupent les femmes, non pas qu'il était un de ces machos qui pensaient simplement se présentais au mariage en pingouin, mettre une bague dire oui embrasser sa copine, prendre les cadeaux et se tirait pour la lune de miel chaleureusement offerte par beau papa et belle maman, non mais seulement parce que le goût des bonnes et belles choses ça le connaissait pas trop, enfin si juste une chose bonne et belle qu'il avait choisis dans sa vie, Hermione.

Le samedi soir suivant les deux amoureux se trouvaient dans la salle de bains. Devant un des deux miroirs Ron qui était beaucoup plus avancé qu'Hermione passé ses mains enduites de gel dans ses cheveux et les désordonna un peu, lui donnant un air adorable avec un petit côté rebel _(craquant quoi ). _Il portait un jean noir et une chemise bleu ciel entrouverte, s'accordant parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux. Il enfila ses baskets et alla ouvrir la porte aux deux visiteurs. Il embrassa rapidement sa sœur qui monta rejoindre Hermione et serra la main à son meilleur ami.

« Alors près ? »

« Moi toujours tu le sais bien »

« Bon alors on y va ! Allez en route vieux » le brun lui prit le bras et le poussa jusqu'à la sortie

Ron eu tout juste le temps de criait un vague « au revoir mon ange » pour Hermione que celui ci se retrouvait sur un balai. Son meilleur ami commença à prendre de l'altitude et il le suivit. Il ne savait pas où celui ci l'emmenait, mais le connaissant c'était sûrement dans un endroit bien spécial ! Le survivant slalomer entre les nuages, lançant des « ça suit ? » de temps à autre pour être sûr que son ami arrive à l'endroit où la fête allait se dérouler. Une brise légère leur caressa le visage, c'était une brise douce, fraîche et chaude à la fois, une brise de fin de printemps... Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils arrivèrent à destination. Ron ne connaissait que trop bien cette allée, c'était l'allée principale de Près-au-Lard. Ils passèrent devant la volière où se trouvait des milliers de volatiles près pour une nouvelle mission, même si celle-ci se passait à l'autre bout du monde. Puis devant la boutique d'Honeyduks et enfin le Trois Balais, où Harry se stoppa.

« Voilà on est arrivé vieux ! » le roux haussa un sourcil

« Le trois balais ? » demanda t il

« Ouais allait entre ! »

Le brun poussa son ami vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent d'elle même comme par enchantement

« SURPRISE ! » crièrent en cœur tout une troupe d'hommes devant lui tom

Ils étaient tous là, son meilleur ami, ses amis de Poudlard, même quelque uns de ses professeurs, ses frères, tous étaient venus célébrer son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Il y avait Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Lee Jordan, les frères Crivey, Ernie Macmillan, Eddie Carmichael, Olivier Dubois, Remus Lupin, Fred et Georges, Charlie, Percy, même s'il restait un peu en retrait, son oncle Bilius, Perkins, Kingsley Shacklebot, Ludovic Verpev, ce vieux Fol-Œil, Hagrid, et à son grand étonnement même Dumbledore était venue assister à ce genre de fête, en fait non ce n'était pas si bizarre car il l'avait toujours surpris donc de le voir dans des situations ou dans des endroits où l'on ne l'attendait pas n'était plus une bizarrerie mais une normalité, le contraire serait bizarre ! Des collègues de travail, entre autre Martin Bothoom, James Rhodes, et même ce fou de Jekil. Ils étaient tous là ! Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux tout ses amis, ses collègues et des anciens professeurs.

Ron reçu des tapes dans le dos, des sourires bienveillants, des « Félicitation mon grand » ou des « Tu te jette enfin dans la gueule du loup ! » ou encore des « bienvenue dans le monde des hommes des vrais ! » et d'autre remarques amicales de ce genre. La fête se déroula agréablement bien, tous avait été prévu pour faire plaisir au rouquin. La salle avait été aménagée exprès pour que tous puissent prendre place à une des nombreuses tables rondes qui remplissaient la pièce. Il y avait cependant dans le fond de la pièce une balustrade sur laquelle des choses étrange, ainsi que des télivisions, enfin il lui semblait qu'Hermione appelé ces boîtes noires comme ça … Et enfin il y avait un grand espace séparant la balustrade des tables. Tout le monde riait, buvait, l'humeur était à la fête vraiment ! Les ventres se remplissaient, les bouteilles de Whisky pur feu, ou bien de bière au beurre se vidaient. Alors que la fête battait son plein, Harry monta sur la balustrade. Il prit une sorte de truc noir et le porta à sa bouche, sa voix fut tout de suite amplifiée. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, les joues rouges par la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, et aussi à cause du nombre d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité jusqu'à maintenant, il commençait à parler mais n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots sans partir dans un fou rire, il se calma cependant pour leur dire sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux

« Voilà on est tous là pour … mon ami Ron ! » il désigna d'un doigt qui dansait en l'air le roux qui, en voyant son ami si bien « tenir l'alcool », riait. Le brun, un sourire niait collé aux lèvres continua « Dans deux semaines maintenant il ferra partis des enchaînés du mariage ! Dans deux semaines mes deux meilleurs amis se marieront et …. Et …euh je voulais dire quoi déjà ? » Demanda t il en se penchant vers Remus qui se tenait près de la balustrade.

Toute l'assemblée ria de bon cœur devant ce pauvre survivant qui avait du mal à rester debout. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes, le brun reprit la parole

« Je suis content que vous soyez tous venus ! Et pour toi ! » Il désigna d'un mouvement rapide du bras, son meilleur ami toujours souriant « On a un cadeau de célibataire d'au revoir ! »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, un gâteau énorme arriva devant la balustrade et une musique sensuelle commença. Des sifflements retentirent dans la salle et une lumière éclaira le gâteau, il y eut une sorte de roulement de tambours et le gâteau s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître une créature aux cheveux d'un blond doré tombant jusqu'à ses fesses. Une femme des plus magnifiques sortit sensuellement du gâteau et commença une danse. On avait l'impression qu'elle flottait, que ses mouvements étaient ralentis par le voile qu'elle portait sur ses épaules et qu'elle faisait danser autour d'elle. Elle portait une tenue de danseuse orientale laissant voir un ventre ni rond ni plat, d'une couleur laiteuse, et à chaque mouvement de son bassin les cercles attachés à sa taille s'entrechoqués. Elle s'avança gracieusement de la table de Ron, qui souriait comme tous les autres d'ailleurs ! Elle monta sur la table telle une panthère guettant sa proie, se rapprochant dangereusement d'un rouquin qui riait. Elle se mis à genou sur la table juste en face de Ron et défit son voile qui jusqu'à maintenant reposait sur ses frêles épaule. Elle l'attrape par le cou avec et fit glisser de gauche à droite, toujours contre la nuque de Ron, le voile. Elle rapprocha la tête du rouquin à l'aide du voile toujours fermement maintenu dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, sensuellement, puis passionnément. Elle s'éloigna un peut revint à la charge pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle

« Surprise »

Ron reconnaîtrait cette voix, et cette bouche parmi des milliers d'autres. La femme blonde qui se tenait toujours en face de lui n'était pas une vélane comme il l'avait pensé, ce n'était pas non plus une femme engagée par Harry et ses amis, ce n'était personne d'autre que la femme la plus belle au monde qui soit pour Ron, celle avec qui il allait finir ses jours, celle qui avait les éclats de chocolats les plus goûteux du monde, celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

« Hermione ? » demanda t il surpris

La jeune femme émit un rire cristallin, non ce n'était pas le rire d'Hermione et pourtant. Elle se rapprocha une autre fois de son oreille et lui chuchota

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser une autre femme que moi te faire la danse du ventre et t'embrasser ? Tu remerciera ta petite sœur chérie » sur ce elle quitta la table et partit d'une démarche féline vers la porte de sortie sous tous les regards des hommes présents. Ron regarda tour à tour ses amis hébétés et ressentit une pointe de jalousie, c'était SA future femme qu'ils regardaient la bouche ouverte avec un filait de bave s'en échappant. Bien avant que le roux ne puisse exprimer sa façon de pensée à ses amis toujours scotchés sur la porte qui venait de se refermer sur Hermione, la voix d'un Harry toujours aussi gaie retentit

« Et bah ! Ça c'était de la danse ! » Il ria à nouveau, vite suivit des autres hommes « Mais pour cloître ce chapitre de ta vie mon p'tit Ronny je t'ai amené une invention moldu qui s'appelle…. Roulement de tambours s'il vous plait !... un karaoké ! »

« Un perroquet ? » demanda Ron à Seamus qui était à côté de lui

« Mais non imbécile karaoké, pas perroquet ! » il ria à son tour, mais cette fois de l'ignorance de son ami.

« Bon mon p'tit Ronny je t'explique allait vient vient »

Le survivant lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il le rejoigne sur la balustrade. Poussé par les cris rauques de ses compagnons, Ron décida de se lever et de rejoindre son meilleur ami. Harry encercla les épaule de son ami par le bras et tituba dangereusement, mais Ron eu le réflexe de les retenir tous les deux, le brun toujours pris de fou rire incontrôlable, il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool le pauvre. Finalement Harry lui expliqua le concept et ils entamèrent une chanson du fameux groupe les _bloody brothers. _Tour à tour les hommes venaient sur la balustrade pour chanter, se rendant plus ou moins ridicules. Se fut le tour de Neville qui commença une chanson d'un groupe de rock très connu dans le monde moldu comme dans le monde des sorciers, groupe qui n'était plus mais qui faisait encore fureur dans certains endroits. Vu dans quel état était ce pauvre Neville, on pouvait aisément deviner que le lendemain si quelqu'un lui reparlait de ses prouesses vocales, le malheureux n'en aurait aucun souvenirs ! C'est pourquoi les frères jumeaux Weasley avaient apporté leur dernière invention inspirée d'une autre invention moldu appelé « caméscope ». C'était une sorte de boîte qui s'ouvrait en deux, à l'intérieur il y avait une petite sphère argentée. Fred dirigea la boîte ouverte vers Neville et emprisonna ce moment. La petite sphère vira au bleu et une sorte de fumée rendait la boulle opaque, curieuse invention que celle-ci se disait Ron, regardant ces deux frères morts de rire devant un Neville qui se déchaînait.

_« I've paid my dues! »_

« Et Ron ! » appela un jeune homme au cheveux châtains.

« Salut Martin ça va ? »

« Oui oui et toi ?

« Bah comme tu vois tous va pour le mieux ! »

_« I've done my sentence ! »_

« Et bien je dois dire que cette partie tu l'auras remporté haut la main ! »

« Oui c'est vrai, et quelle victoire ! »

_« And bad mistakes ! »_

« En tous cas je suis heureux pour vous deux ! » l'ancien Serdaigle lui serra la main et ils rirent un moment, sans doute sous l'effet de l'alcool

« ET toi mon p'tit Marty, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Pas de jolie fille en vue ? »

"_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face!"_

"Et bien non malheureusement c'est le calme plat mais je ne désepère pas, y'a bien une fille moldus ou sorcière qui va être attirée par ce magnifique dieu grec que je suis ! » Ils rirent encore une fois

« Et sinon ta formation d'auror ça se passe bien ? »

« Bah ça m'embête d'avoir était recalé, on est plus dans la même section, mais je me suis fait des amis, et y'en a un, mon dieu tes frères s'entendraient bien avec, il ne fait que des conneries ! Shacklebolt était hors de lui ! »

« Ca devait être génial à voir » dit il en se frottant une lueur démente dans les yeux

« We are the champions …. My friends ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir Neville qui venait d'attraper Harry par les épaules, ils titubaient de gauche à droite, essayant de se retenir, de ne pas tomber sous le poids de l'autre. Du Whisky pur feu dans leur main libre, ils chantaient comme s'ils voulaient que leurs voix portent jusqu'à Azkaban. Fred et Georges étaient toujours hilares devant ce spectacle, comme les autres d'ailleurs, et ne perdaient pas une seule seconde de ce moment avec leur nouvelle invention, il y avait du chantage dans l'air …

« Que crois tu que tes frères vont leur demander en échange de cette petite sphère ? » demanda soudain Martin en s'arrêtant de rire

« Oh ça je n'en sait rien, mais sûrement quelque chose de gros ! » Ils repartirent dans un fou rire alors que les deux saouls se dandinaient sur la balustrade.

Il devait être un peu plus de quatre heures du matin lorsque les rires s'éteignirent pour laisser place à des ronflements un peu partout dans la salle. Seul quelques sages étaient restés plus ou moins sobres, entre autre Remus et Dumbledore qui regardaient le spectacle avec beaucoup d'amusement. Il fallait réveiller tout ce petit monde avant l'arrivée de Rosmerta dans la matinée, une crise de nerfs venant de la femme serait pour le moins désagréable. Petit à petit la salle se vida, certains préférant rentrer ensemble à pieds, d'autre n'ayant pas le courage de transplaner prenait le magicobus. Il ne restait bientôt plus que Neville, Harry, Ron et les deux sages. Ron dormait la tête dans les bras sur une des tables rondes. Des bouteilles l'encadraient et il poussait un ronflement sonore. Dumbledore trouva les deux anciens Gryffondor l'un contre l'autre, l'un serrant un micro et l'autre une bière au beurre. Dumbledore avec une douceur extraordinaire les réveilla, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de se trouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sous leur regards inquiet le professeur ria de bon cœur. Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent avec beaucoup de difficultés, leurs têtes leur tournaient, ils avaient du mal à mettre un pas devant l'autre sans trop tituber et leurs membres étaient très douloureux.

« La fête est finie » demanda Neville avec un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas vu le mal de crâne que lui procurait chacune de ses paroles.

« Et bien oui Monsieur Londubat, mais je puis vous assurez que vous avez été tout bonnement extraordinaire, je ne vous connaissez pas ces talent de chanteur » dit le directeur avec un sourire malicieux.

« Chanter ! Aïe ! » De parler trop fort il venait de se procurer lui-même beaucoup de mal

« Oui monsieur Londubat, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que nos chers messieurs Weasley vous ferrons partager ce moment …intense » il ria et retourna vers Remus qui essayait en vain de réveiller celui pour qui tous ça avait été mis en place. Les deux anciens Gryffondor, non sans un regard inquiet s'avancèrent à la suite du professeur. Remus avec beaucoup de mal commença à réveiller Ron mais ne reçu qu'un grognement sourd comme réponse.

« Allons Ron il faut vous réveillez, vous n'allez pas dormir sur une table tout de même ? » dit doucement le loup-garou

Seul un second grognement lui répondit. Le roux enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras et se remit à ronfler.

« Bon et bien mon cher Ron vous ne me laissez pas le choix » dit il calmement.

D'un mouvement de baguette, un seau d'eau apparu au dessus de la tête de l'endormi. Le professeur demanda une dernière fois au roux de se réveiller, toujours aucune réponse.

« Et bien tant pis pour vous »

Il abaissa sa baguette et le seau d'eau en fit de même. Ron sous l'effet de l'eau glacé se leva brusquement de sa chaise en jurant. Les quatre autres personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire devant le regard furieux du rouquin. Finalement c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré un mal de crâne épouvantable que Ron rentra chez lui avec l'aide de Remus, puisque Dumbledore accompagnait les deux autres jeunes hommes. Lorsqu'il rentra Hermione n'était toujours pas revenu, mais à cet instant il n'y pensa pas trop et se glissa sous les couvertures bien chaudes de son lit, sans même prendre le temps de retirer ses vêtements et retrouva Morphée quelques secondes plus tard.

Encore une fois Hermione se retrouvait à se laver les dents ! Elle passait son temps entre la salle de bains et les toilettes ! Ron se trouvait à côté d'elle, il finissait de se préparer avant qu'Harry n'arrive pour l'emmener elle ne savait où. La sonnette retentit, le rouquin descendit les escaliers, elle entendit des voix provenant de l'entrée, elles appartenaient à Ron, sa sœur, et leur meilleur ami. Elle entendit un vague « au revoir mon ange » et elle devina qu'e le survivant devait le tirer vers l'extérieur de la maison. Elle sourit à son reflet. Elle était assez jolie ce soir, ces cheveux remontés en chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappait, un petit débardeur noir et une petite jupe noir également. Elle se mit de profil et s'examina dans le miroir. Ron avait raison, c'est dernier temps elle avait pris un peu de ventre, bien sûr son ventre était toujours plus ou moins plat, mais il s'était arrondie, en fait ça lui allait même plutôt bien en y réfléchissant… Un autre détail qui n'avait pas échappé aux mains expertes de son fiancé, sa poitrine, elle était plus forte, plus remplie, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au rouquin bien entendu.

Une petite rousse fit irruption dans la salle de bains et couvrit de ses petites mains les yeux d'Hermione qui sourit.

« Devine qui s'est » demanda la rouquine d'une voix enfantine _(tiens ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas dis que j'avais fait une rime ! lol) _

« UMm…. Je dirais…Ginerva Weasley »

"Arg m'appelle pas comme ça par pitié !"

Elles rirent et discutèrent le temps qu'Hermione finisse de se préparer.

« Je suis prête ! » annonça fièrement la brune en se tournant vers son amie affalée sur son lit.

« ET bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Alors c'est quoi le programme » demanda la jeune femme sans tenir compte de la reproche de sa meilleure amie.

« Ah ah ! Surprise ! Tu verras bien ! Mais je peux te dire que la soirée va être …enflammée ! » Elle lui fit un sourire coquin et un clin d'œil

« CE regard n'annonce rien de bon » remarqua la brunette

Elle rirent et descendirent. Elle prirent une voiture du ministère empruntée pour l'occasion et roulèrent un bon quart d'heure. Elles arrivèrent finalement dans une rue de Londres devant une discothèque apparemment… Ginny poussa Hermione à l'intérieur. Elle fut agressée par toutes sortes de lumières et d'odeurs différentes. Devant elles se tenaient toutes ses amies, toutes ses collègues les plus proches, il n'en manquait pas une, sauf peut être quelques femmes comme sa mère ou celle de Ginny ou encore son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

« Je me suis dis que pour ton enterrement de jeune file, on serait entre jeune femmes, ah bas les parents ou pseudos parents » dit Gin avec un clin d'œil

Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Lavande Brown, les soeurs Patil, Lisa Turpin, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Pénélope Deauclair, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, la femme de Charlie Yléria, Amy la petite ami de Georges, ou de Fred elle ne savait plu et Nymphadora Lupin, des collègues du ministère, elles se tenaient toutes la face à elle, lui accordant des sourires de yeux pétillants que seul les amies de futures mariées ont. Elles s'installèrent finalement sur des petites banquettes au couleurs rouges. Ginny disparu elle ne savait où, alors que les jeunes femmes se précipitaient sur elles pour la féliciter.

« Et bien t'as de la chance ! Ron ! Quand même ma grande t'as tiré le gros lot ! » Lui lança Lavande.

Après que ce dernier ait cassé avec elle, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne pouvait pas voir la brunette en peinture, et puis, Seamus avait fini par intéressé la jeune femme et ils vivaient maintenant plus ou moins ensemble. Les querelles de gamines étaient finies et Lavande était devenue moins … superficielle, même si elle restait encore un peu trop prêt de son image.

« Je l'ai toujours trouvé gentil avec moi … » dit Luna, regardant ailleurs.

La brune sourit, elle n'allait pas lui dire que Ron l'avait souvent appelé Loufoca, ce ne serait pas très délicat. Il est vrai que Ron trouvait la jeune femme blonde assez gentille mais toujours aussi étrange, et encore plus lorsque Ron avait lu un article publié dans le Chicaneur et écrit par Luna, parlant de elle ne savait qu'elle fée se trouvant dans un monde parallèle, ou bien était ce sous l'eau ? Et qui avaient le pouvoir de rendre aveugle si on leur tirait leurs petites ailes, enfin le récit fait par Luna avait été des plus … étrange ! _(Vous remarquerez que Hermione ne sait pas grand-chose, trois fois que j'utilise « elle ne savait qu' » lol) _

« En tout cas, à ce que j'ai pu voir il est bien meilleur danseur qu'autrefois » dit l'une des deux sœurs Patil

« TU verras le mariage, c'est encore mieux que … de faire l'amour trois fois d'affiler ! » lui sortit Nymphadora

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Alicia

« N'exagère pas trop quand même » répondit Pénélope

« Ca c'est parce que tu es marié avec Percy »

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et Nymphadora Lupin reprit « Quoique non le sexe c'est peut être mieux que le mariage … » elle réfléchit un moment et s'adressa à Alicia et Angelina qui la regardait avec des grands yeux « En fait tout dépend des performances du mari » elles leur fit un clin d'œil et toutes rirent.

Elle reçut encore plein de petit commentaire sur son futur mari, jusqu'à ce que Ginny apparaisse sur la scène, éclairée par une lumière blanche, un micro à la main. Elle commença alors un petit discours sur sa meilleure amie et sur le fait que bientôt elle aurait la bague au doigt et devrait se coltiner son imbécile de grand frère vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

« … Enfin pour l'une de tes dernières soirée en tant que célibataire potentielle on va dire, je t'offre un avant goût de ce que tu t'apprête à abandonner. Mesdames, ne prenaient pas feu trop vite…ils arrivent ! »

Des streap teaser habillaient en uniformes de pompiers arrivèrent derrière la rousse. Une chanson excitante commença et les pompiers se dispersèrent dans la salle, s'approchant des jeunes femmes qui riaient à gorge déployée en voyant un postérieur s'agiter devant elles. Luna qui avait virée au rouge glissait un billet dans le string d'un danseur qui s'agitait devant elle et devant les sœurs Patil, légèrement baveuses. Hermione qui était resté sagement entre Susan et Hanna riait en voyant Ginny se déchaînait sur scène avec un des pompiers. La rousse était partie dans une danse sensuelle et collée qui n'aurait pas du tout était du goût d'Harry _(c'est pas étonnant ! lol) _Un gogo danseur vint vers elle, elle rigolait toujours, à la fois gênée et amusée de voir cet homme gigotait en face d'elle, ne portant plus grand-chose sur lui maintenant, et affichant par conséquent un corps athlétique à en faire frémir plus d'une, même si aucun corps ne pouvait la détournait de celui de son fiancé qui à ses yeux, était parfait.

Les danseurs se réunirent sur la scène, Ginny en descendant, toutes les femmes s'étaient levée et battait des mains au rythme de la musique, certaines poussaient des semblant d'hurlements et des sifflement fusaient de toute part. Les pompiers maintenant, tous vêtus d'un unique string rouge entamèrent une danse synchronisée avant d'enlever l'unique vêtement qu'ils leur restaient. Les femmes étaient comme déchaînée, beaucoup riaient et toutes s'amusées comme des petites folles.

Les pompiers finirent par partir, et l'ambiance se calma un peu, même si l'humeur était toujours à la fête. A un moment dans la soirée, alors que certaines dansaient sur la piste ou que d'autres se servaient à boire, Ginny revint vers Hermione et les quelques femmes autour d'elle avec une bière au beurre dans chaque main, et d'autres flottant devant elle. Chacune attrapa une bière et elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout.

« A ton avis que font nos hommes en ce moment ? » demanda Amy en regardant tour à tour Hermione, Nymphadora, Ginny et Pénélope.

« Connaissant Seamus, il est en train de boire ! » lança Lavande en riant

« Moi je pense que Remus est bien sage surveillant les imbécillités que ton copain pourrait faire » dit Nymphadora à l'adresse de Ginny

« Hey ! »

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Nymphadora, Harry ne fait que des bêtises, il est parfois immature »

« Merci de m'approuver Pénélope »

« Hey ! Je suis encore là ! Et bien mon copain au moins ne passe pas son temps à rechignait pour un rien » dit la petite rousse à Pénélope

« Oh oh le petit règlement de compte là ! On se calme, c'est ma fête s'vous plait ! » Dit Hermione en leur souriant

« De toute manière à cette heure ci je sais ce qu'ils font » dit Ginny d'un ton sans réplique

«ET ils font … ? demanda Amy soudain intéressé

« D4après ce qu'Harry m'a dit, il y a une danseuse du ventre qui devrait faire un peu de charme à notre rouquin national … rien de bien méchant » ajouta t elle en voyant le regard accusateur de la future madame Weasley

« Um… » Marmonna Hermione « mais comment est ce que tu sais ça ? »

« Harry me l'a dit bien sûr ! Bon il a fallu que j'use de toute mes ressource pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire mais tu me connais … » dit elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

« Tu es une vraie diablesse Gin ! »

Elles rirent et Susan qui les écoutait depuis un moment déjà pris part à la conversation

« J'ai une idée ! »

Tout le petit groupe se retourna sur elle, attendant la suite

« Ginny je pense que tu sais où se déroule la fête ? »

« Exact ! »

« ET si … non non c'est une mauvaise idée… »

« Vas y ! » insista la rousse

« ET si Hermione remplaçait la danseuse du ventre incognito … ? »

Elles la regardèrent un moment. L'ancienne Poufsouffle allait dire qu'elle plaisantait que de toute façon c'était une mauvaise idée mais Ginny fut plus rapide et avec un grand sourire s'exclama

« Mais c'est une idée géniale ça ! Digne d'une Gryffondor… enfin oui t'as été à Poufsouffle mais ça on s'en fiche ! » Dit elle en riant

« Euh je ne suis pas sûr Gin… » Dit Hermione d'une petite voix, alors que sa meilleure amie s'agitait

« Mais si mais si, ce sera drôle ! »

« Oui mais ils vont la reconnaître » dit Nymphadora

« C'est vrai, Nymphadora a raison » approuva Lavande

« Elle pourrait utiliser un sort de métamorphose » dit Luna les yeux regardant ailleurs comme toujours

« Mais oui ! Fantastique Luna ! Allais viens Hermie ! »

Hermione poussait par les autres femmes se leva et suivit Ginny jusque dans les toilettes. Là elle effectua sur elle un sort de métamorphose. De longs cheveux blonds et lisses lui poussèrent sur la tête, ses yeux restés noisette et elle s'était changée en véritable danseuse orientale. Elle portait un soutient gorge bleu turquoise et un longue jupe fendue des deux côtés, bleue transparente, laissé voir un petit short turquoise aussi. Sa taille était soulignée par une ceinture de cercles dorés qui s'entrechoquaient au rythme de ses hanches. ET pour finir elle portait un grand voile sur ses épaules toujours d'une teinte bleutée. Elle sortit des toilettes et arrivant devant les autres femmes, ces dernières ne purent s'exclamer qu'un « ohh !» Hermione était un peu gênée par cette tenue, mais se trouvait assez désirable. On pouvait difficilement la reconnaître, en fait on aurait parié que c'était une vélane. La seule chose qui la trahissait était ses yeux restés bruns.

Après quelques encouragements de ses amies elles et Ginny transplanèrent dans la cuisine du Trois Balais. Elles rencontrèrent une danseuse qui commençait à s'installer dans un gâteau géant.

« Hep hep hep ma jolie » lui dit Ginny en la tirant par le bras

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes, je dois monter dans ce gâteau » dit la jeune femme en essayant de se détacher de l'emprise de la rousse

« Je t'explique, ma copine là » elle désigna d'un signe de tête Hermione qui était restée dans son coin « et bien c'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son fiancé, alors elle voudrait lui faire une surprise, tu comprend ? »

La danseuse regarda suspicieusement Hermione et, au bout d'un moment se résigna à descendre et laissa sa place à la brune (en ce moment blonde) qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Ginny resta avec la danseuse pendant qu'Hermione se plaçait dans le gâteau, entendant des rires masculins et vaguement la voix d'Harry dire un truc du genre « On a un cadeau de célibataire d'au revoir ! » le gâteau se referma, elle se sentit bouger et enfin s'arrêtait, il y eut un roulement de tambours pendant lequel Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, était elle assez saoul pour faire ça ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? C'est bien beau de sortir d'un gâteau mais bon _… « fallait y penser avant ma vieille » « oh toi tais toi » _Une musique commença et le gâteau s'ouvrit. Par elle ne savait qu'elle force magique ou moldu elle commença une descente sensuelle hors du gâteau. Elle en savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais ces mouvements venaient d'eux-mêmes poussée par la musique elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle bougeait son corps et c'était tout. Elle repéra Ron, qui ne pouvait pas le voir ? Au centre de tous, un regard désireux de toucher, et une bouche étirée en un sourire bête. Alors comme ça il s'extasiait devant une autre femme qu'elle ? Très bien !

Elle s'avança d'une démarche féline vers la table du roux et monta sur celle ci tel une panthère qui avance vers sa proie. Elle s'arrêta et se mit à genou devant le rouquin, le forçant à lever la tête vers elle. Elle retira son voile et lui entoura le cou avec, le faisant aller de droite à gauche. Il était vraiment désirable comme ça, elle le dominait complètement et sans se retenir elle avança sa tête de la sienne et l'embrassa passionnément, mais se recula bien vite lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était désireux d'en avoir plus, bizarrement il avait arrêtait de rire et la regardait bizarrement. Elle s'avança une nouvelle fois vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix suave « surprise ». Il avait l'air surpris en effet et il lui demanda « Hermione ? » Elle ria, mais avec la formule qu'elle avait effectué son rire n'était plus le même, il était doux et perçant à la fois, elle s'arrêta et lui chuchota une nouvelle fois à l'oreille « Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser une autre femme que moi te faire la danse du ventre et t'embrasser ? Tu remerciera ta petite sœur chérie » Elle quitta la table en reprenant son voile, et partit d'une d marche féline vers la porte, faisant tinté ses cercles au rythme de sa marche et aux balancements de ses hanches.

Elle entendit Harry dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'était refermée sur elle et elle sourit de toutes ces dents en repensant à la surprise qui s'était lu sur le visage de son bien aimé. Ginny qui souriait elle aussi lui demanda

« Peut on savoir où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? »

« OH ça demande beaucoup d'entraînements … » dit elle en souriant malicieusement

« QUELS genres d'entraînements ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aimerais le savoir, si je te dis rideau, Ron, lit et fraises du veux toujours savoir ? »

« Tout compte fait non » dit elle en riant

« Allez viens on retourne à ta fête ! »

Elles transplanèrent à nouveau jusqu'au toilette de la discothèque, Hermione inversa le sort et retrouva son corps de petite brune. Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs amies qui avaient profité de leur absence pour vider quelques bouteilles. Beaucoup, même la sage Susan, qui d'ailleurs avait réprimandé les sœurs Patil de trop boire au cours de la soirée, avait du mal à tenir debout. Bien vite les deux jeunes femmes rattrapèrent leur retard, Hermione passa une bonne partie de la soirée dans les toilettes se maudissant d'avoir touché à quoique ce soit. Les discussions fusaient, et l'humeur était des plus détendues. Chacune avaient un petit quelque chose à raconter, sur son propre mariage, sur sa nouvelle conquête, sur sa situation de célibataire, ou encore sur rien du tout. Elles rirent, burent, parlèrent, dansèrent et pour certaines s'endormirent. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que s'acheva cette soirée aux alentours de trois quatre heures du matin. Ginny préféra héberger les plus « atteintes » par l'alcool, chez elle, se fut donc grâce à un sort d'élargissement et d'un bon coup de main qu'elle pu faire rentrer la dizaine de jeune femmes ivres et riantes. Ginny installa Hermione dans sa chambre, où la jeune femme s'endormit rapidement un sourire aux lèvres.

_Voilà un chapitre de plus, en espérant qu'il vous a plût, je crois que c'est d'ailleurs le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent pour cette fic, bon en tout cas j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu ! Je travaille sur la suite, promis vous attendrez moins longtemps, bisous à tous et... reviews ?_

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_**Sherazade : **J'suis contente que t'es sauté partout lol, j'espère que t'as pas réveillé tout le monde ! Lol Je crois que si tu bavais à mon précédent chapitre au sujet de Ron, le début de celui ci, tu devais être entouré d'une marre lol, bon j'espère que c'est le cas en tout cas (sinon ça voudrait dire que j'ai loupé ma description … alléchante) C'est sûr qu'un Ron c'est dur de le battre aux échecs et puis il va pas lui faire de cadeau à beau papa tout de même ! Bon qu'est ce que t'as pensé des enterrement de vie de jeune fille/ garçon (oui t'avais raison c'était bien un enterrement de vie de garçon ) Pour ce qui est de ta question…Je sais pas tu verras bien D'ailleurs je peux t'annoncer que j'ai déjà finis le scénario, dans ma tête, en fait je l'ai finis depuis bien longtemps, puisque l'idée de cette fic je l'ai eu à l'envers, je m'explique, je me couché dans mon lit, j'arrivais pas à dormir et puis j'ai eu une idée de mariage etc. …en fait toute la fin de la fic et donc j'ai écris en conséquence, mais la fin est déjà écris depuis un bon bout de temps Bon allez gros bisous et à bientôt _

_**Virg05 :** Voilà la suite, encore merci pour ta fidélité, bisous._

_**Princesse d'Argent** : Contente que tu ai aimé le précédent, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, on voit pas encore le dîner chez les Weasley, mais bon, après j'aurais jamais mis ce chapitre ! Lol gros bisous _

_**Anais :** Je te remercie, ça me va droit au cœur Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas énormément d'actions, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic de ce genre donc bon, autant que je commence lol, bonne lecture, je t'embrasse_

_**Anacofleb :** toujours heureuse que tu aimes _

_**Muffy 04 :** et bien la suite à tarder à venir, mais elle est bel et bien là, la suite de ce chapitre est en préparation, espérons que je n'aurais pas trop d'empêchement pour le finir … en tout cas on approche de la fin de la fic snif snif, mais bon il reste quand même quelques chapitres, je vais pas me déprimer pour ça ! Lol. Gros bisous_


	9. Chapter 8 : Dîner au Terrier

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus rapide à venir que le précédent _

_J'ai eu ce chapitre en tête mardi matin alors que j'essayais de dormir, pendant que mon père, sans aucun scrupule, est venu réparer mon radiateur se trouvant à deux mètres de mon lit, en utilisant un marteau, vous imaginez dans quelle état de bonne humeur j'étais durant la matinée Enfin bref ce réveil tout en « douceur » m'a permis de bien visualisé ce chapitre _

_Je suis toujours aussi contente que ma fic vous plaise Je vous fait d'énormes bisous et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour les RAR,_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : ** _Dîner au Terrier_

Il restait exactement dix jours seize heures et trente deux minutes avant la date officiel de leur mariage. Le stress envahissait Hermione au plus haut point en ce mercredi soir. Ses nausées n'avait pas vraiment cessé mais elles s'étaient un peu calmées, au grand bonheur de la brunette, par contre à son grand malheur, la veille, lors de l'essayage de sa robe pour les dernières retouches, la vendeuse avait eu du mal à fermer la robe, oh rien de bien méchant mais ses hanches comme son ventre s'étant légèrement arrondi, la fermeture éclair avait du mal à remonter. Elle ne se goinfrait pas pourtant ! Ron était le seul à ne pas s'en plaindre, le seul qui aimait découvrir ces nouvelles petites rondeurs. Ils avaient enfin envoyer les faire part de mariage où on pouvait y lire « Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger vous invite à leur mariage qui se déroulera le Samedi 11 Juillet à 14h00 sur la colline d'Eros », quelque chose de très simple et de très clair, comme l'aimait Hermione. Ron avait voulu imposer sa « marque » mais elle avait catégoriquement refuser en lisant son brouillon « Venez vous amusez au mariage du siècle Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, où se déroulera ce merveilleux événement ? A la colline d'Eros, Samedi 11 Juillet à 14h00, ne soyez pas en retard, on ne voudrait pas attendre pour la lune de miel ! ». Il est vrai que ce … faire part était plus … enjoué, mais il ne plaisait pas franchement à Hermione, alors devant l'air menaçant de la future madame Weasley, le roux s'était résigné pour le faire part plus traditionnel.

Elle ne voyait pas énormément Ron entre toutes ces courses et la formation d'auror de ce dernier, mais la veille après les derniers essayages, ils avaient pu s'accorder un petit moment en amoureux, en se baladant dans les rues de Londres. Flânant, main dans la main, regardant les vitrines sans trop y faire attention. Mais une boutique attira l'attention d'Hermione, une boutique assez étrange, la façade était peinte dans un vert sombre et l'enseigne aux lettres d'or était un peu délavée. Elle ne su pas pourquoi mais elle y emmena Ron en le tirant par la main. A l'intérieur la boutique dégageait la même impression que l'extérieur, inconfortable, sombre, mais attirante. Il y avait de tous, des livres, des parchemins anciens, des bijoux, toutes sortes de choses étranges, et là, une bague magnifique. Elle avait la forme d'un anneau en or, et tout le petit cercle était incrusté de petit rubis en forme de petits triangles. La bague étincelait sous une vitre poussiéreuse. Les yeux noisette d'Hermione étaient fascinés par ce petit anneau, elle n'arrivait pas à en décrocher le regard, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite sorcière âgée et maigrichonne arrive. Elle leur sourit de toutes ces dents, enfin de ce qui lui restait comme dents et leur demanda s'ils avaient l'intention d'achetaient quelque chose. Le rouquin avait répondu pour eux et avait juste dit qu'ils passaient regarder. Elle posa ses petits yeux noirs sur Hermione et après un bref moment elle la félicita, Ron et Hermione, bien qu'étonnés, la remercièrent, sans doute parlait elle pour le mariage, mais comment avait elle su ? Après un dernier regard vers la bague Hermione suivit de Ron sortirent de la boutique. Ron qui avait apparemment oublié quelque chose retourna à l'intérieur et ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. « Qu'est ce que tu peux être tête en l'air toi ! » lui avait reproché Hermione, il lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé, avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur balade.

Il y avait deux jours, Hermione et sa mère, ainsi que madame Weasley et sa fille, étaient allées à une boutique de mariage pour préparer les derniers petits détails comme le choix de la porcelaine, les chaises, la disposition des tables, ou encore la musique, avec le petit orchestre. Rien ne lui avait échappé, allant de la simple nappe aux figurines les représentant elle et Ron, allant de la pétale de rose qui serait versée sur le chemin menant à l'autel improvisé aux petites cuillers en argent. Hermione ne voulait pas d'un mariage en grandes pompes comme on disait chez les moldus, mais sa mère avait insisté, étant sa seule et unique fille, elle n'aurait le droit de voir qu'un seul mariage de sa progéniture, et il se devait d'être parfait.

Hermione ne voulu pas refuser devant les yeux pétillants de sa mère lorsqu'elle voyait à quoi allait ressemblait les petites demoiselles d'honneur, ou même le gâteau qui avait été confectionné par un grand pâtissier sorcier _(tiens une rime ! lol)_. Giny riait elle aussi devant le regard doucereux que lançait Hermione à sa mère lorsque cette dernière restait ébahie devant telle ou telle chose, et s'inquiétait lorsqu'elle voyait que sa propre mère était pareil, redoutant un peu pour son futur mariage, si mariage il y aurait un jour…

Tout était, ou presque, fin prêt pour le Samedi de la semaine suivante. Ron inquiet par l'état de santé de sa fiancée lui avait ordonné de prendre rendez vous à St Mangouste, Ginny y travaillant lui avait d'ailleurs obtenu une demie heure avec une de ses collègue, ils étaient débordés en ce moment à l'hôpital, lui avait expliqué la rouquine, et pouvoir caser un rendez vous était assez difficile, mais ayant de bonnes relations avec tout le monde, ça n'avait pas était aussi difficile de lui en obtenir un. Ron regardait la brune qui comme à son habitude lisait, elle semblait préoccuper. Il vint se planter derrière elle et lui massa les épaules. Elle se détendit et baissa son livre. Elle ferma les yeux et émit un petit soupir de bien aise.

« Tu te surmenages mon ange » lui murmura Ron à l'oreille

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de profiter des grandes mains chaudes et quelque peu rugueuses de son fiancé. Elle se surmenait, il avait raison, comme il avait raison de s'inquiétait pour son état de santé. Même si les nausées s'étaient calmées, elles étaient encore présentes. De plus, elle était souvent fatiguée, déjà en ne bougeant pas, mais lorsqu'elle avait des grosses journées de préparatifs, elle avait souvent des pertes de tensions et quelques absences, ce qui avait intensifié l'inquiétude de Ron. Elle commençait à douter de l'hypothèse de Ginny. Elle n'était pas sûre que seul le stress la rende aussi … vulnérable. Demain, tout serait clair, elle irait voir le docteur Jones, qui lui donnerait les raisons de tous ses symptômes, et elle pourrait rentrer tranquillement chez elle, avec un traitement contre ça.

« Alors comment s'est passé ta journée chérie ? » demanda Ron toujours en séance massage.

« Bien bien, ta mère est apparu dans la cheminée et j'ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque, mais la journée s'est bien passée » répondit elle sarcastiquement

Il ria et lui demanda ce que sa mère voulait

« Elle nous demandait à quelle heure on avait l'intention de venir Samedi soir »

« Samedi soir ? »

« Oh cas où tu l'aurais oublié nous dînons chez tes parents » dit elle en le regardant comme s'il était un cas désespéré, ce qui entre nous n'était pas totalement faux

« Ah oui ! Et tes parents sont invités aussi ! Oui je me rappelle »

« Merveilleux » dit elle sur un ton las

« Vous moqueriez vous de moi, miss Granger ? »

« L'idée ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit monsieur Weasley »

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sourit et prit ses bras pour les entourer autour de sa poitrine, comme pour former une forteresse autour d'elle, comme pour qu'il la protège. Il referma l'étreinte et la berça, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que le roux ne demande.

« Elle t'as dit ce qu'elle allait faire à manger ? »

« Ron ! » dit elle d'un air outragé, mais que son sourire trahissait « tu ne penses vraiment qu'à la nourriture ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'ai faim vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, d'ailleurs… » Dit il alors qu'il commençait à l'embrasser « J'ai fait d'une petite 'mione… »

Elle gloussa mais le repoussa. Il la regarda sans trop comprendre, pourquoi elle le repoussait, il n'avait rien fait de mal aujourd'hui, ni hier d'ailleurs.

« Désolé mon cœur, mais pas ce soir, j'ai mal partout, et je suis fatiguée » dit elle d'un air désolé

« C'est pas grave, tous le monde ne peut pas avoir la forme olympique d'un dieu du sexe ! »

« C'est vrai Nymphadora a de la chance d'avoir Remus, elle m'en a vaguement parlé… »

« Quoi ! » cria le roux prêt à bondir sur n'importe quoi

Elle ria et l'embrassa

« Tu es vraiment bête Roninouchet ! » _(Tiens ça faisait longtemps qu'elle l'avait appelé comme ça)_

« Oh faite tu as dit quelle heure à ma mère ? »

« Dix huit heures ça te va ? »

« Um… je serai un peu en retard »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien il faut que je rattrapes le retard que j'ai pris au boulot, enfin j'ai des cours à rattraper, pour éviter que je prennes trop de retard pendant notre lune de miel tu vois pour la formation il me reste encore des trucs à régler plus ou moins quoi … »

Elle le regarda d'un air sceptique puis haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne serra pas trop long au moins ? » demanda t elle finalement

« Non non ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, à dix neuf heures maxi ce sera terminé » il lui sourit

« D'accord si tu le dis » Elle se tourna et l'embrassa.

Il se leva et l'aida à se remonter. Ils éteignirent les lumières d'un mouvement de baguette et se dirigèrent dans leur chambre à coucher en s'embrassant une dernière fois avant que Morphée ne les borde.

Le lendemain Hermione s'était levée tôt comme à son habitude, et Ron, comme à son habitude, dormait toujours profondément. Il ne devait que se levait dans deux heures pour aller au ministère, elle n'avait pas le courage de le réveiller maintenant, il était si mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, enfila sa robe de chambre et mis ses pantoufles. D'un pas traînant elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Une touffe de poil rousse sauta sur la table

« Pattenrond je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas monter sur la table ! » murmura t elle fortement pour éviter de réveiller l'apollon qui dormait au premier

Le chat regarda sa maîtresse de travers, finalement ce grand roux avait une mauvaise influence sur elle. Il allait le payer ce grand humain … Le chat se dirigea vers le premier étage, alors qu'Hermione s'occupait de préparer le petit déjeuner d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle s'installa et bu tranquillement son thé en lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que Coq venait d'apporter.

« Aaaahhh ! Salle bête ! Dégage ! »

Hermione se retourna et vit Pattenrond débouler les escaliers à la vitesse grand V vite suivit d'un rouquin rouge de colère, et il y avait de quoi ! Apparemment le chat s'était servit du torse du roux comme griffoir, et deux balafres saignantes étaient visibles sur son torse

« Mon chéri ! »

« Ta salle bête … Je te jures si je la trouve je la réduis en … »

« Shhh il est parti, Ron calmes toi s'il te plaît »

Hermione se précipita sur lui pour penser ses blessures et après l'avoir calmé, ils s'installèrent tous les deux à table discutant de tout et de rien, sous le regard perçant de la boulle de poils rousse qui s'était cachée sous un meuble du salon. Elle l'embrassa après s'être préparé pour aller chez le médecin et elle transplana. Elle arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital St Mangouste. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour s'annoncer.

« Hermione Granger »

« Le docteur Jones va vous recevoir dans un moment » répondit la jeune femme

Elle s'installa sur une des fauteuils de la salle d'attente et commença à bouquiner le _Sorcière Hebdo. _Elle était un peu inquiète, et si le médecin allait lui annonçait une chose… grave, si c'était plus qu'un simple stress de future mariée ? Hermione préférait ne pas y penser car à chaque fois qu'elle se posait des questions elle pensait au pire. Elle se concentra plutôt sur un article de l'ancienne chanteuse des Bizarr' Sisters qui attendait un heureux évènement.Bientôt une grande femme brune à lunette se planta devant elle en demanda

« Miss Granger ? »

« Euh oui, oui c'est moi »

« Suivez moi je vous prie »

La brunette marcha derrière le médecin jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans une petite salle aux murs changeant d'aspect dès qu'il entrèrent. La pièce pris des airs de bibliothèques aux grandes étagères remplie de livres poussiéreux ne demandant qu'à être lu, il y avait comme une odeur de vieux parchemins qui régnait dans la pièce, Hermione se sentait tout à fait à son aise. Le médecin commença à l'examinait et au bout d'une bonne demie heure Hermione ressortit du cabinet légèrement abattue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, était ce possible ? D'après le médecin oui ! Elle se souviendrait toujours du grand sourire que lui accorda la femme brune en lui donnant son « diagnostique ». Comment allait elle faire ? Il fallait qu'elle remette un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, oui tout à fait … Elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec la ferme intention de n'en parler à Ron qu'au bon moment.

Le samedi soir arriva très vite, Hermione était dans la salle de bains, encore à réfléchir sur les deux derniers jours, elle n'avait toujours pas parlé à Ron de ce que le médecin lui avait dit, elle savait qu'il s'en rendrait compte par lui-même tôt ou tard, il était stupide de lui cacher, mais comment réagirait il s'il savait ? Elle hésitait … il serait sans doute heureux, mais si ça ne lui convenait pas ? S'il n'en avait pas envie… ? Tout de suite du moins… Elle mit fin à toutes ses questions d'un geste de la main. Elle finit d'enfiler sa robe blanche à bretelle, celle que son père lui avait offert quelques semaines auparavant lors de leur petit séjour chez la famille Granger, mit une petite touche de gloss, laissa ses cheveux libres et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se regarda avec plusieurs sentiments contradictoires, elle était heureuse mais elle avait peur, elle ressentait beaucoup d'amour, mais en même tant elle était anxieuse à cause de ce nouvel … amour. L'horloge sonna dix huit heures, elle prit son sac et transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Arrivait là bas elle fut étouffer par les embrassades et étreintes de madame Weasley et Ginny.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! » lui dit Molly qui la serrait dans ses bras comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Bon bonjour madame Weasley »

« Maman lâche là un peu ! Laisse moi en bon sang ! » Ri-t-elle

La petite rousse étreignit son amie à son tour puis se sépara d'elle, elle lui fit un étrange sourire et un petit clin d'œil, ce qu'Hermione ne comprit pas … Après que les deux rousses l'ai enfin lâchées elle entra dans le petit salon où monsieur Weasley et Harry étaient en grande discussion sur les prises électriques moldus. Les deux hommes se retournèrent quand ils les entendirent arriver. Harry vint embrasser Hermione sur la joue et monsieur Weasley lui fit un accueil tout aussi chaleureux, moins peut être que sa femme, mais Molly était … Molly. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, et s'ils étaient tous au courant ? Comment réagirai Ron en sachant qu'il est, on ne peut plus concerné, mais qu'il soit le dernier à l'apprendre, et pas de sa bouche en plus ! Elle les observa et finalement se résolu à penser que non ils ne savaient rien, le docteur Jones était censé gardé ses consultations secrètes non ?

« Hermione ? »

« Euh oui Harry ! » répondit elle précipitamment

« Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre, tu devrait t'asseoir…. » Dit il en la regardant d'un air inquiet

Non ils ne savaient rien, elle devenait parano c'est tout.

« Ca va ne t'inquiète pas Harry » elle lui fit un grand sourire, sourire auquel il répondit

« Alors il n'y a que toi ? » demanda t elle à son meilleur ami, elle se retourna vers Molly qui retournait à ses fourneaux « Les jumeaux, Charlie, Percy, ils… ils ne sont pas invités ? »

Ginny répondit à sa place « Charlie garde les enfants ce soir, Percy a du travail au ministère et Amy est avec Fred ou Georges, je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui elle est la petite amie celle là ! » dit elle en réfléchissant

« C'est celle de Fred » dit Harry

« Non celle de Georges mon chéri » renchérit Madame Weasley

« Enfin bref » reprit Ginny « Elle est avec l'un des deux et l'autre est à la boutique, il ne ferme qu'à vingt et une heure en week-end, apparemment c'est le moment où il y a le plus de monde… »

« Et bien qu'ils y restent ! » dit soudain Harry une pointe de colère dans la voix

Ginny ria mais les éclairs que lançaient les deux émeraudes du survivant l'arrêtèrent. Hermione ne comprenait toujours rien, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle mais bon … Devant l'air sceptique de son amie Ginny, avec beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de rire lui expliqua la raison

« Tu vois, Fred et Georges ont une nouvelle invention….qui en fait est elle-même inspiré d'une invention moldu appelée camétoscope »

« Euh caméscope tu veux dire » l'interrompit la brune

« Euh oui c'est ça machin scope enfin bref, lors de l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron, les jumeaux s'en sont servis pour un essai sur Harry et Neville saoul, chantant je ne sais quelle chanson et se balançant avec des bouteilles d'alcool à la main »

Hermione s'empêcha de rire par respect de son meilleur ami, mais elle imagina la scène et elle partie dans un fou rire, vite suivit de Ginny, ce qu'Harry n'avait pas spécialement l'air d'apprécier …

« Mais ce n'est pas…ça ….le plus drôle » dit Ginny avec beaucoup de difficultés « C'est que les jumeaux ont eu l'intention de les faire chanter avec cette invention. Ils leur ont dit que s'ils ne faisaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient alors les images de cette soirée seraient diffusées à certaines personnes … »

« Et qu'ont-ils demandé ? »

« Et bien pour Neville je ne sais pas, il n'a pas voulu nous le dire, mais Harry lui devait accordé une interview à la Gazette du Sorcier et déclaré à la presse que son cher professeur Rogue n'était qu'un vieux sac de bombe à bouse puante périmé … »

« Il n'a pas accepté j'espère ! » dit Hermione d'un air outragé

« Non bien sûr que non, il est enseignant maintenant, ce serait embêtant de dire du mal d'un collègue à la presse, surtout de… Rogue… »

« Alors que s'est il passé ? »

Elle éclata de rire et Harry décida d'en finir le plus vite, il répondit rapidement à Hermione, mais celle-ci ne comprit rien et lui demanda de répéter

« Mes chers élèves toutes classes confondu m'ont envoyer des hiboux pour me dire qu'ils avaient apprécier le cadeau et qu'ils aimerait bien avoir une démonstration de mes prouesses vocales à la rentrée… »

« Et…je peux te dire … que….que y'en avait des hiboux à la maisons ! » dit Ginny entre ses pouffement de rire

« Oui bah on a compris Gin » dit Harry les joues légèrement roses.

« Avoue quand même que c'était drôle »

« Tu trouves ? » demanda Harry d'un ton sec « ET bien tu n'auras qu'à prendre ma place à la rentrée, devant tous ces élèves, je n'imagine pas les blagues que je vais avoir pendant mes cours ! Il y en a même qui m'ont invité à des soirées, et ils ont préciser dans le message qu'il y aurait de l'alcool et de la musique ! »

S'en était trop pour les deux jeunes femmes qui éclatèrent de rire. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse protester, on sonna à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard monsieur et madame Granger se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte. Après les « bonjour » habituels, madame Granger aida madame Weasley à finir le repas, même si cette dernière avait refuser, mais les mères sont toutes les mêmes, têtues. Monsieur Granger avait été capturé par monsieur Weasley qui lui posait plein de questions sur le monde moldus, ce qui laissa Harry libre de s'en aller. Ginny était assise sur les genoux d'Harry, alors que celui-ci feuilletait une revue de quidditch, et faisait face à Hermione assise dans l'autre petit fauteuil. Elle discutait de tout et de rien, du mariage, de ce qu'elles allaient faire demain, de leur travail. On voyait tout de suite que monsieur Weasley et le père d'Hermione s'entendait, même si James avait l'air de dire « s'il vous plait sauvez moi, je n'en peux plus ! », ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Molly et Jane s'était trouvait une passion commune, leurs enfants, et elles pouvaient en parler longtemps de ça, et non pas seulement à cause du mariage qui approchait. Hermione rêvasser, elle regardait autour d'elle, sans penser à rien de précis, et puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge magique de la famille Weasley, bizarrement Ron n'était pas sur « au travail », il était «en déplacement » … Elle haussa les épaules, il devait sans doute être près à revenir. Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit un crack sonore et Ron apparu, il salua tout le monde et embrassa Hermione.

Après quelques paroles échangées, madame Weasley annonça que le repas était près. Monsieur et madame Weasley se mirent chacun en bout de table, à côté d'elle se tenait Jane, Hermione et Ginny et en face d'elles il y avait respectivement Harry Ron et James. Les deux pères de famille étaient repartis dans une grande discussion sur l'utilisation d'un pot d'échappement et les deux mères de familles parlaient du mariage de leurs enfants. Harry plaisantait avec Ron et Ginny et Hermione parlaient du fait que Lavande serait peu être enceinte. Hermione déglutit et se força à plaisantais là-dessus jusqu'à ce que madame Weasley prenne la parole d'une voix forte

« Et bien j'ai hâte d'avoir une nouvelle petite fille, une petite rouquine aux yeux noisette »

« Oh j'aimerai bien avoir un petit fils aux yeux bleus » renchérit Jane

« Jane, ils ne sont même pas encore mariés » protesta James. Bien qu'il avait accepté Ron comme gendre et que leur relation était plus détendue, il s'agissait quand même de sa fille

« Rooh James ! Ca ne te plairait pas un petit fils ! »

« Si si bien sûr, mais pas tout de suite »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous James, écoute Molly, tu ne va tout de même pas les persécuter pour qu'ils aient un enfant tout de suite, ils sont jeunes, ils ont le temps ! » se moqua Arthur

« Euh au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué nous sommes encore là » dit Ron

Ils rirent et le rouquin continua « Tu sais maman, je pense qu'Hermione et moi auront des enfants, mais papa a raison, on est jeunes on a tout le temps d'en avoir, pas vrai chéri »

Il regarda Hermione qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis le début de la conversation, elle déglutit et afficha un sourire forcé

« Oui oui … bien sûr … nous avons le temps… »

Ginny la regarda d'un air étrange mais ce fut la seule, car les autres étaient repartis sur un autre débat, une fille ou un garçon ? Harry qui prit part à la conversation le regretta bien vite

« Mais et vous Harry quand allez vous vous décidez à demander cette jeune fille en mariage ? » demanda James en regardant Ginny et le survivant qui soudain s'était fait petit sur sa chaise

« Euh …en fait … bein…. »

« Harry et moi voulons attendre, et puis on vit ensemble et pour l'instant ça nous convient parfaitement ! » répondit Ginny à la place de son petit ami qui lui offrit un sourire de remerciement.

Ginny repensa à l'étrange regard qu'avait lancé Hermione aux autres et voulu en savoir un peu plus, elle se pencha vers Hermione et pour que personne n'entende lui chuchota à l'oreille

« Ca ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre »

La brune sursauta et lui offrit un grand sourire en répondant que tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes, ce que, Ginny ne crut pas vraiment, mais elle haussa les épaules et retourna à son assiette.

Le dîner se finit particulièrement bien, la cuisine de Molly avait été excellente comme toujours, et il régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse dans le petit salon. Monsieur Weasley parlait avec sa fille de son travail, Molly et Jane discutaient, James et Harry essayaient de battre Ron aux échecs.

« Allons y Harry, je pense qu'à nous deux, ce petit est perdu »

« Oui monsieur Granger, il ne fera pas le poids ! » répondit le survivant une lueur de défi dans les yeux

Le roux secoua la tête, et lorsqu'il annonça « échec et mat » Hermione sourit faiblement en voyant les regards abattu des deux perdant. James et Harry demandèrent leur revanche, mais ce fût encore un échec total, quant à Hermione, qui était chaudement installée entre les bras de son fiancé, s'endormait doucement. Ron voyant qu'Hermione commençait à respirer profondément décida qu'il était temps de partir. Il tenta de la réveiller en douceur

« Hermione » chuchota t il

« Umm… »

« Allais mon ange… il faut te réveiller… »

« Ron ! » L'appela Molly sur un ton de reproche « vous n'avez qu'à dormir ici » lui proposa t elle

« C'est gentil maman, mais je ne peux pas, demain il faut que je bosse »

« Mais c'est dimanche… »

« Molly laisse les » l'interrompit Arthur

« Bon d'accord … »

Elle embrassa son fils et Hermione, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le petit monde, Ron serra Hermione contre lui et ils transplanèrent jusque dans leur chambre, chez eux. Il la déposa sur le lit et l'embrassa sur le front, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et le rouquin lui offrit un sourire radieux.

« Je me suis encore endormie … »

« Oui » ria t il

Elle souffla puis se leva du lit. Elle prit un dossier qui se trouvait sur le bureau près du lit et s'installa sur la chaise. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en un chignon rapide qui laissait échapper quelques mèches. Elle commença à lire le rapport que May lui avait envoyé ce matin, il était important, il fallait qu'elle le lise rapidement, le fait qu'elle ait pris un petit congé ne l'empêchait en rien de travaillé, même si Ron la reprenait toujours à ce sujet. Elle avait besoin de travailler, surtout en ce moment, il fallait qu'elle oublie un peu tout ce qui se passait, ne pas se stresser. Après ce repas, agréable certes, mais … stressant il fallait qu'elle se plonge dans quelque chose. Elle allait leur dire, oui elle se sentait enfin le courage, mais les regardant tour à tour, souriant, plaisantant, parlant de leur avenir, elle n'avait pas osé, elle savait qu'ils le sauraient, même Ginny avait vu son malaise, mais pas maintenant … Quelques jours de plus ou de moins ne changeraient rien à la situation de toute façon.

« Et bien je vois que tu es réveillée… 'Mione, je t'ai dis que le mot travail ne rimait pas avec congé, alors s'il te plait va te coucher, tu es fatiguée » lui dit calmement Ron

« Non Ron, j'ai …besoin de m'occuper, et puis je n'aime pas savoir qu'il me reste du travail inachevé, c'est important Ron »

« Mais mon ange tu as reçu ce dossier ce matin, je pense qu'il peut attendre jusqu'à lundi, ne t'inquiète pas il ne va pas s'en aller d'ici là… »

« Ron s'il te plait … » demanda t elle d'une voix suppliante

« Bon je prend ma douche et quand je reviens tu es au lit d'accord ? »

Elle était déjà replongée dans son dossier, Ron secoua la tête est disparu dans la salle de bain. Elle se leva finalement, son dossier à la main et se dirigea vers son lit. Chaudement emmitouflée sous les couvertures, remettant de temps à autre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille elle buvait les lettres inscrites sur le parchemin. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule remplissait la pièce. Celui ci s'arrêta, on entendit quelqu'un sortir de la douche et la porte en face d'Hermione s'ouvrit. Elle continuait de lire comme si rien autour n'existait, plongée dans ce rapport qui était d'une grande importance, s'occupant l'esprit à autre chose … Oui elle devait s'occuper, même si Ron le lui avait interdit, elle avait besoin de se sentir utile. Un raclement de gorge la fit lever la tête de son dossier. Le rouquin se tenait debout, accoudé sur son bras droit contre la porte et les jambes croisées. Il portait une serviette blanche autour des épaules, il venait sûrement de se sécher les cheveux avec vu dans quel désordre adorable ils se trouvaient. Un sourire coquin était collé à ses lèvres pulpeuses mais fines. Elle continua de le regarder de haut en bas. Il portait seulement une serviette blanche qui reposait négligemment sur ses hanches, laissant apparaître un torse musclé et un ventre plat dégoulinant d'eau où on voyait des abdominaux bien dessinés et une fine ligne rousse se perdant dans la serviette. Il la regardait d'un air taquin et attendait qu'elle bouge ou dise quelque chose. Finalement il commença un petit streap teese, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à enlever. Il chantonna un petit air et joua avec sa serviette sans rien montrer à la jolie brune allongée dans le lit qui avait de plus en plus envie de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle lâcha le dossier qui tomba à terre éparpillant les parchemins, il lui sourit. Il se dandinait comme ces pompiers l'avaient fait à son enterrement de vie de jeune fille et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il finit par lui envoyer la serviette qu'elle reçu sur la tête. Avec un nouveau éclat de rire elle la retira et la jeta sur le coté, sans quitter le rouquin des yeux. Après une petite danse des plus amusantes. Il s'avança vers le lit et l'embrassa langoureusement. Sans pour autant lâcher sa bouche il se faufila sous les couvertures.

« Um … non pas ce soir chéri, je je suis pas … en forme… »

Il la regarda d'un air boudeur et elle lui rendit un air désolée, et puis un éclair de désir et de … elle ne savait pas quoi, traversa les yeux bleus de son amant. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il l'a fit taire d'un baiser.

« T'auras rien à faire mon ange, je m'en occupe… » Murmura t il d'une voix incroyablement sexy.

Il disparut sous les couvertures

« Ron, je … je ne suis pas sûr que … oh Ron… »

Il fit irruption de sous les couvertures à la hauteur de la brune

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t il soudain inquiet

« Continue… » Murmura t elle presque pour elle-même

Elle avait fermé les yeux et n'avait pas vu le petit sourire que Ron lui avait adressé avant de disparaître à nouveau sous les couvertures. Vite l'inquiétude d'Hermione laissa place à une incroyable extase, et ce, sans qu'elle ait quelque chose à faire … Cette nuit là s'annonçait très bonne.

_Et oui je sais c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre mais ne pleuraient pas ! Je reviendrai ! J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'avoir écrit C'était un chapitre, un peu plus centré sur Hermione, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Ron est toujours et serra toujours présent dans mon petit cœur … oula je m'égare ! Lol En tout cas je vous embrasse et vous demande de faire grâce d'une ch'tite review pour l'auteur, s'vous plait, ayez bon cœur (une rime pour finir lol) bonne journée à tous !_

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**virg05 : **Et oui elle ne fait pas preuve d'intelligence sur ce coup là, mais bon je pense que le médecin lui as remis les idées en place, je suis sûre qu'elle ne pense pus a sa nervosité … bisous_

_**Anacofleb :** merci , en espérant que ce chapitre est tout aussi mimi bisous_

_**Keolla :** Et bien … vous verrez bien ! En tout cas bienvenue et merci pour ta review Le mariage devrait arriver dans un ou deux chapitres bisous_

_**Sherazade : **J'attendais ta review avec impatience ! lol tu m'aurais vu le soir (quand j'ai posté mon chapitre) je voyais pas de review avec ton nom j'étais déçu snif snif, et le lendemain matin à mon réveil quatre petite review dont la tienne contente ! Pour te répondre, j'irai du côté de Clermont Ferrand pour admirer ce lac crée –sans le vouloir- par moi lol. Et bien non je n'ai aucun Ron sous la main, malheureusement, mais j'ai une imagination des plus débordantes et des plus … réaliste ! lol je suis contente que les enterrements t'ai plus, étant donné que je n'ai jamais assisté à l'un ou à l'autre j'étais un peu dans le flou mais bon je m'en suis sorti ! Et bien l'invention des jumeaux je pense en avoir vaguement parlé dans ce chapitre Pour Hermione et bien elle sait enfin ce qu'elle a ! Pas vous bien sûr, mais elle et moi on sait nananananèreuh ! Lol mais bon vous pouvez toujours… supposer J'ai fini ce chapitre sur une touche alléchante histoire de pas finir sur le dîner j'voulais finir par quelque chose de plus …marrante et plus miam (faut savoir mettre les lectrices sur leur faim ! lol) Bon allez je te laisse je te fait de gros bisous _

_**Anaïs :** Ouah et bien euh merci lol ! Apparemment les descriptions que je fais de notre rouquin préféré plaisent à tout le monde ! lol Oui, oui moi aussi j'aimerai qu'il soit réel … bon je me secoue, il faut peut être que je termine de vous répondre parce que sinon je vais y passer la nuit et vous n'aurez jamais ce chapitre lol, donc je disais que je te remercie du fond du cœur de t'être jeté sur mes autres fics et de les avoir appréciées ! lol Je suis toujours super contente quand je vois des review de ce genre ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que ce qu'on écrit peut faire rêver les autres Je te laisse sur ces derniers mots en ce jeudi soir, je pense que ce chapitre sera posté … um…on va dire samedi ? dimanche ? Bon je t'embrasse très fort et je te remercie encore une fois de ta fidélité _

_**Sweety-Witches** : Merci et bien voici la suite lol bisous_

_**Salcilia :** Oui, j'aime bien ce couple, je trouve ça mignon, d'ailleurs, je viens à l'instant, alors que je commençai à répondre à ta review, avoir une idée de fic pour ce couple, oulala tu m'envoi désolé mais faut absolument que je marque mes idées lol, ça fuse ! En tout cas merci pour ton gentil commentaire et bisous_

_**Mlle Weasley :** et bien merci oui, on me le dis souvent que j'ai une imagination débordante, mais pas à cause de mes fics, la plupart du temps c'est quand je raconte aux autres ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête, souvent les gens me regardent d'un air étrange et après il me disent « t'as déjà penser à consulter ? » - -' enfin bref lol ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, pour Hermione, bah … vus verrez bien, mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre c'est clair Pour ce qui est de cette fic oui en effet je vais écrire le mariage, par contre qu'entends tu par «ensuite quand tu auras fini, tu en écrira d'autre ? » Si tu veux dire d'autres fics, et bien, oui j'en ai d'autre qui sont sur fanfiction, mais si tu veux dire une suite après le mariage, et bien non, je pense arrêter après la cérémonie, peut être à la rigueur un épilogue, mais je ne sais pas encore. J'irai faire un petit tour sur ta fic pour voir . En tout cas un grand merci ! Bisous_

_**Princesse d'Argent :** lol y'avait pas déjà un autre chapitre qui était ton préféré ? En tout cas je suis contente que tu l'ais aimé, apparemment il a fait l'unanimité ! J'étais assez fière de moi il faut dire Pour Hermione je te ferai la même réponse qu'aux autres, tu verras bien ! En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir mis une review, même si t'as tardé à la mettre, c'est pas grave j'ai cru comprendre que l'ordinateur était pris, et voici la suite, qui pour toi, n'a pas été trop longue ! kissous_


End file.
